


Kintsugi

by Ult_Geek



Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band)
Genre: Defying Fate, Did I say angst?, Dongchan, Eventual WowKwan, Eventual rating change, Fate, JunKwan, Lots of Angst, M/M, Pining, Slooooow burn, Slow Burn, Some Fluff, Soul Mate AU, Soul Mate Marks, Tags to be added, Tears, This will be long, break ups, dongjun - Freeform, dongjunchan, eventual angst, relationships, soul mates, wowkwan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2019-07-02 16:41:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 24,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15800511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ult_Geek/pseuds/Ult_Geek
Summary: The fates bound things together.It made stardust and snow flakes fit into the cracks of one another, creating a whole. Lifeless magic like that was simple, but, living breathing creatures that inhaled and exhaled warmth and cold were different.Byeongkwan had found Junhee, his soul mate, like many others did. But did being soul mates mean falling in love? Did it really mean an eternity spent together?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Back with another fic and this one is going to be long(I wrote eight chapters for this already and there's more to go). Hope you enjoy this Soul Mate AU.
> 
> This one is going to be a little bit of a deviant in the soul mate AU world.

Fate.

It existed.

But it tortured the souls of those that lived.

.

.

A mark was present on every human at birth. As a child, the mark would be small, but as the years passed by, the mark would grow along with the child till their 19th birthday. Those whose marks matched were soul mates. Falling for this person is inevitable, be it a close friend, or a stranger who walked by you on the streets.

It must happen.

Byeongkwan’s mark grew to its full size by the time he was thirteen, resembling a blooming flower on his back. It was big, and the boy was proud of the majestic thing. His family was happy to know their son would be loved well, the size of the mark being a matter of pride for many.  
On the day of his nineteenth birthday, Byeongkwan had registered his mark into 'The Archives' to track down his soulmate. It was an important day in everyone’s lives. The process of taking the picture, registering and proving the validity of the mark was tedious, he never thought his birthday would be celebrated among stacks of paper work, awkward photos and stamps, but he was happy by the end of it. 

Having completed the final process of registration, he headed back to his dorms.

The walk back felt light, a floating feeling on his feet. Daunting grey buildings looked black in the darkness of the night, lights from the windows of each home outlining the shape of the skyward shooting towers. It looked like a fairy-tale sky.

His soul mate.

He was going to find his soul mate!

’A soul mate makes your life more beautiful’ said his mother when he had asked his parents the story of how they met.

The days after the registration had gone by in a state of nervousness. Friends from his college knew about his registration, all of them had done the formal applications earlier than him because of their birth dates and had found their soul mates. 

“I thought they couldn’t find him when I didn’t get a letter for three weeks!” said a classmate of his, Hoseok. “Then, then they called me to say he was living abroad! Oh boy did I feel nervous. A foreigner!? No way! But he was korean, just grew up in USA, and he thankfully knew the language” continued he. 

Byeongkwan listened to the dancer rant about his soul-mate-now-lover music composer and he felt jealous. Jealous that he could not register sooner than them.

So he danced his frustrations away, concentrated in class and distracted himself from any mention of lovers and soul mates by doing work(though he never bothered with cleaning his room, “organized chaos”, he calls it). 

After all the waiting, it was his turn.

The day his letter arrived, the brunet rushed out of the campus on his bike, driving faster than some cars(that's what it felt like anyways).

Abandoning his cycle at the front of the building, he went to the dorm’s post box area.

Smiling, he ran down the short hallways that seemed too long simply because of the wait.

“Kim……..Byeongkwan…mail……” he panted, “from….”

“Yes, there is mail for a Kim Byeongkwan” said the receptionist in her calm drone

The boy perked up, excitement coursing through his veins.

“Give it to me!” he extended both his arms to the receptionist.

“Sure, but you need to fill in these forms” said she, handing over papers and Byeongkwan was furious.  
More paperwork.

“Oh come on! It’s my soul mate! You know who I am, I don’t need to prove who I am”

“You don’t need to for me, but the postal services do” she says, still monotonous

He glared, then pouted to get her affections.

“You’re only making the wait longer kid, fill it in and go enjoy your youth or whatever”

She was right, “Fine” he said and started filling the details in haste.

Flinging the papers on the receptionist’s desk, he lunged at the letter contained within a large package and ran to his room. He slid down the back of his door with the package in hand.

The package was for him.

It held information about his soul mate.

That package contained information about the one whom he would fall in love with, the person who would bring him happiness, who he would marry, maybe even start a family with. This was the person who would make his life more beautiful.

He hesitated.

Byeongkwan placed the thing on the floor of his tiny room, staring at it.

’It’s in there, my soul mate! My soul mate? My soul mate!?’

Legs crossed, he continued to look at it.

’What if they’re really annoying, or is racist, doesn’t like chicken, doesn’t appreciate dancing. Oh no!’

That’s when he read the date on the cover of the package, realization struck him.

’THEY’RE OLDER THAN ME!’

The most pitiful of people were those who had younger soul mates, they had to wait for years to get a match and Byeongkwan was happy for himself to have gotten the package so early, but sad for his soul mate.  
The cover had two dates indicating the times when the pictures and information was updated. If the soulmate is not found, people had to update their pictures once every year during the wait.

’They deserve this, they must have waited a while, I shouldn’t make them wait longer’

He ripped open the package’s cover and reached his hand inside, there were two letters. One was the official statement from the System giving details about his soul mate.

\---------------------------------------------------

 

THE SOUL MATE ARCHIVES

It is with immense happiness that we tell you that your soul mate has been found. Attached with this statement are the details about the person who is identified to have a mark identical to yours.

 

NAME: PARK JUNHEE

AGE: 20

DATE OF BIRTH: 02 June, 1994

BLOOD GROUP: O  
\--------------------------------------------------------

Byeongkwan read through the details, flabbergasted.

“Junhee” he tested, “Park Junhee”

That was his name.

“Junhee, my soul mate” he whispered, a blush rising on his cheeks.

Junhee was older than him by two years. 

’He waited two years’

Byeongkwan truly felt sorry for being born later, he had only ever though of himself, never once of what his soul mate would be going through.  
He opened the second letter which was clearly not from The Archives, it was a handwritten letter in apple green paper. 

’From Park Junhee,

To, My Soul mate’ it read.

Byeongkwan let go of the official documents and held the letter in his hands. Junhee had a good hand writing.

’He wrote a letter for me’

Byeongkwan had also written an awkwardly worded letter for his soul mate, no, Junhee. He was glad they thought the same way. His eyes scanned over the letter written two years ago.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Hi!

I am not too good with writing so bear with me!

When you read this, you would have found out that I am your soul mate.I don’t know if you’re happy that its me, but I hope that I can meet your expectations, I will work hard to do so.

Before we meet, we should get to know each other a little right? My name is Junhee, but call me Jun, everyone calls me that. I really like music, I want to become a singer and I promise I’m good at it! But I’m planning on majoring in acting, I’m not too good at that yet. I meditate to calm myself and I play nature sound recordings at night to help me sleep . 

You’ll find that annoying right? But I just want to say it. 

I hope we get along and I hope you’re doing well right now. If you’re going through a tough time, please remember that you are capable of getting through this, you are stronger than you think!

If you’re happy, I wish for it to last as long as life and hope to add to it through this letter.

I gave a set of song recommendations in the next page. Listen to them if you feel like it, it’s just an option for relaxing. Hear them only if you want to though, you don’t need to listen to it if you don’t want to

Let’s meet soon!

Sincerely,

Your Soul mate,

Jun  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Flipping the page he saw the recommendations,some of them had little descriptions( “I really like listening to this in the rain”, “this reminds me of home”, “It calms me down a lot”). Sifitng through the paper package, his hand found pictures of the mark on his soul mate and a picture of his face.

Handsome. That was his first thought, and Byeongkwan wondered whether such a beautiful man truly was his soul mate. 

The mark was on his left hip, seemingly hugging him, but his and Junhee's were most definitely the same marks.

The Archives had given three different meeting dates for himself and Junhee at the main office in the district closest to them, he needed to choose one along with Junhee. His account for the Archives website was also given. Byeongkwan snatched his laptop and logged into the webpage, entering his assigned password and username. The WiFi seemed painfully slow and Byeongkwan’s hand jittered to find the chat box.

He clicked on the comment bubble icon and saw the chat box appear. Junhee had messaged him.

PJ- Hey! I am Jun, so we finally meet(sorta?)  
1 HOUR AGO

Byeongkwan's hand paused on the keyboard, thinking through what to write. 

’Can’t be too desperate sounding or clingy, I don’t even know him yet. Shouldn’t be too casual, can’t let him think I don’t care. I should be, be like-’

He groaned in frustration, and accidentally pressed on the buttons of his keyboard, pressing send.

KB- bv5kdcc vbuyjh  
1 SECOND AGO

The brunet looked up at the screen, horrified.

’Kill me with a coat hanger, someone, anyone’

PJ- Hi?  
0 SECONDS AGO

Byeongkwan looked at the response and he wanted to dig a grave for himself and change his identity, somehow.

’No use panicking! Now respond with something sane!’

KB- Hi! That was just a technical error, I’m Byeongkwan  
0 SECONDS AGO

The boy was proud of himself for the well constructed message. He nodded at it in approval.

Junhee replied immediately.

PJ- Oh! That’s okay! It’s nice to finally know who you are! ^_^  
0 SECONDS AGO

KB- I’m sorry to have made you wait for two years  
11 SECONDS AGO

PJ- That’s okay, it’s not your fault. Who could help that?  
5 SECONDS AGO

KB- Haha, true, but still, it must have been hard right? The waiting  
13 SECONDS AGO

PJ- It was but that’s fine because by the end of it, it’d be worth it

He re-read the words. ’It’d be worth it’

Insecurity budded, Junhee was beautiful, he sung, he wrote awkward and heartfelt letters for a person whom he did not even know, and he waited patiently for two years. Was Byeongkwan worthy of Junhee? He tapped out a reply.

KB- I hope I don’t disappoint. You don’t need to love me from the start,  
that’s just impossible. I won’t force you to do it.  
You can take as long as you need. You don’t even have to  
fall for me. It’s fine.  
5 SECONDS AGO

PJ- Byeongkwan, don’t worry so much! You seem like a good  
person from the letter you sent. I can’t say I’ll fall for you  
instantly, but, I just know that I’ll fall for you eventually.  
That’s how soul mates work right? We’re meant to be. I’ll  
love you no matter what.

Byeongkwan hated the boy for typing out something that romantic. Just hated him for making his heart beat so fast within a few minutes of knowing his existence. He realized. He finally realized the amount of control soul mates had over each other.

’Do I make you feel like this too?’

KB- Well……..can’t say much to that  
0 SECONDS AGO

PJ- Lol, sorry for getting like that. Let’s take our time

’So he does use acronyms’ thought Byeongkwan, a smile making its way to his face.

PJ- So, when should we meet?  
3 SECONDS AGO

KB- The day after? I am free from Uni that day  
0 SECONDS AGO

PJ- Uni!? Which one?  
0 SECONDS AGO

It was then he wondered whether they were in the same university, it had a well-reputed acting major programme. He never saw Junhee, he is sure of that, if he did he would have remembered. Quickly, he typed out his university’s name and felt disappointment seeing that he studied in a different one. 

PJ- I’m cool with the day after tomorrow, looking forward to it.  
You want my social media IDs? Ya know? To get to know each  
other a little more. My letter just made me seem annoying  
0 SECONDS AGO

KB- You remeber what you wrote two years ago?  
10 SECONDS AGO

PJ-Yeah. This will sound stupid, I promise I’m not a weirdo  
0 SECONDS AGO

Byeongkwan chuckled.

’I should get back at him for that soul mate thing’

KB- Well, no matter how much of a weirdo you are,  
I’m doomed to love you, so shoot XD XD  
0 SECONDS AGO

PJ- I’m hurt ;_; Lol, So I made around eight drafts before sending  
you the last letter. I still have the eighth draft. That’s how I  
remember ^_^

Junhee was getting cuter by the minute and Byeongkwan was forgetting that the other boy was older than him.

KB- U aren’t as bad as me  
0 SECONDS AGO

PJ- How many did you write!?  
18 SECONDS AGO

KB- About ten, give or take two  
0 SECONDS AGO

PJ- Tell the truth. That letter was long and well-written.I felt  
like a total idiot after reading that(I really liked it btw, thank  
you it was so thoughful )  
10 SECONDS AGO

KB- Fourteen drafts, but five of them don't count because  
they were just rants on paper  
0 SECONDS AGO

PJ- I admit defeat. You’re soul-mate-ing better than me

The two continued to talk. Junhee had apparently attended a dance academy and had wanted to be an idol but drifted off to acting after a while. They had plenty in common and he wondered whether his life revolved around meeting Junhee. The two had just…….clicked. Their existences molded for each other.

Park Junhee.  
He wanted that name to stay a constant in his life.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Back with Chapter 2. I should've warned ya'll that I'm new to writing stories. So sorry if I write like crap. Grammar hates me.

Byeongkwan downloaded every song Junhee recommended and listened to them for hours(twenty three hours to be exact, more if one counts the hours he had his earphones in when asleep). 

'Like he's the composer to the movie of my life...............there's a reason I'm not a Literature major. I need bleach to clean that one out'   
He was seated at a quaint cafe with his best friend.

"You found him!?" exclaimed Yuchan, slamming the table they were sitting at.

Byeongkwan fidgeted, "Yeah, now stop making a scene". He looked around awkwardly at the few staring customers. Most were caught up in their business.

Yuchan was in the final year of high school and excited about finding his own soul mate. The only things that could beat his interest in his soul mate were his love for food and singing.

The two seemed different on the surface but too similar at heart.

The younger smiled widely, "He or she?" he asked, taking a seat.

"He", replied Byeongkwan, still awkward.

"The universe acknowledges your gay"

Yuchan got smacked with a nearby tissue box.

He rubbed at his head, "Okay, okay, just kidding. Is he hot?"

Blushing, he looked down at his incomplete drink, "Too good looking"

"Does he seem nice?"

"Too nice. Can we stop this interrogation thing?" asked Byeongkwan.

"Nope", the younger sipped on his caramel macchiato, "He sounds like a total ten. You sure you ain't biased?"

The older let his head fall to the table, "I wish. He IS a total ten, easily an eleven"

"Pics or I don't believe it" said Yuchan.

The older fished out Junhee's picture and placed it on the table. He covered his face to hide himself. Pale skin was a curse.

"Holy Fu-"

"Chan"

"Come on, I'm eighteen! I can curse!" complained he.

"Kay whatever" mumbled the brunet, eyes closed and face squished by the glassy table.

"Fuck you're right, he IS an eleven" said Yuchan, examining the picture which he now held in his hand. Junhee was the opposite of Byeongkwan in his skin tone, he had a tan that made him look like he was crafted out of honey. On the contrary, his mark was light in color, like Byeongkwan's skin tone. 

The younger's marks was darker than the rest of him, tone matching Junhee's skin.

"Damn he's fine" said Yuchan, still staring at the picture.

"Stop ogling my!-" He paused, fists curled. Byeongkwan tried to continue, "My........uh.....my-"

"Say it. Say 'soul mate' ", taunted Yuchan. The older never said the words "soul mate" in public, only to himself, in his mind. It was too embarrassing to say those words. Too damn cheesy. Byeongkwan looked down in frustration.

"Park Junhee" he said.

Yuchan stared at the older, and burst into laughter, " 'My Park Junhee' eh?" he said, gaining back some composure, "So where's his mark?"  
Byeongkwan covered his face with his hands.

"Yuchan I will tell your parents about that party you got wasted in and lied about staying over at my place"

Yuchan stopped giggling, "Please don't! I'll stop, I'll stop"

The younger boy pretended to be a wild child. Key word, pretended. He was too nice at heart to get into actual trouble. The party was in the first year of high school, everything seemed new and freedom was abundant.

'One party. What's the big deal?' he thought, and that was his biggest mistake. He looked and acted too innocent, the party had drawn in the bad crowd, mostly college kids and they robbed the poor boy of whatever little money he had with him. Byeongkwan went to find him along with a senior of his. The younger was wasted and barely making sense. Yuchan cried about that night for an entire week.

He looked up and the boy seemed scared.

'That really was a bad move' thought Byeongkwan.

"Chan, come on. You know I wouldn't" he said, trying to comfort his friend.

Yuchan sighed, "It's just, you know, I almost thought I found my soul mate that day, he had the mark on his face too"

The younger's mark was a blessing and a curse. It was a vine-like intricate-looking pattern travelling down the right side of his face from the eye brow and it ended curling inwards at the cheek. Most marks looked like strangely artistic ink blots, but his was detailed, like a tattoo. 

It was a blessing since he could run into his soul mate in the streets and be identified easily. A curse because too many people thought it was a fake. Fake marks were looked down upon. It was people trying to foolishly defy something greater than Earth itself. None fooled the Fates.

Byeongkwan decided to cheer the boy up. 

"You asked me about Jun's mark right?" started he.

Yuchan looked at the other in awe, " 'Jun'? You gave him a nickname?" he said breaking the awkward silence from his part. The atmosphere seemed normal again.

"Not. The.Point. You asked me about the mark. Do you not want to know?"

" Yes I wanna know! Where is it?"

The brunet cleared his throat, "It's on his, like, ya know, at his............"

"At his?"

"Hips"

"You truly are the luckiest bastard"

"Chan- never mind"

"You saw your soul mate naked without even meeting him. He saw you naked without him meeting you"

Byeongkwan looked around and quickly covered the boy's mouth with his hands, "Stop saying 'naked' so loud! And no, it's just the shirt okay?" he said as quietly as possible.

"Don't get down and dirty the moment you see each other" said Yuchan, suggestion heavy in his voice.

"Why are you like this?" said the older, letting the other boy go.

"You still love me"

"I won't be saying anything to that"

The younger finished his macchiato, "So, how was the body?", he wiggled his eyebrows, " Did he have abs?"

Byeongkwan stared at the boy, the younger looked expressionless.

"He was..........toned"

"Bitch you are lucky"

"I tell you it's okay to curse and you curse more in five minutes than Nicki Minaj did her entire life"

"I'm glad to be compared to the Queen herself"  
\-------------  
The cafe meeting ended after two hours of useless chatter. Byeongkwan opened up more about Junhee, and by the end of it, he was basically giving speeches about the man. 

The two were meeting at six that day in the Archives HQ nearby to confirm that they met the right people. He had his newly updated ID in his hands.On the front were his birth date, blood type and other things, but on the back was the newly embedded name of Park Junhee.

'Mark Matched: Park Junhee' 

Near the name was an empty bar were a serial number would be printed, the verification for him. He was not alone. He had another in his life. Someone who was going to be family.

He walked briskly, almost running. They had exchanged numbers and he wanted to call the man to ask where he was at, how far away he was.

Taking the phone out of his pocket, he found Junhee's contact. It was saved as 'Jun'. He waited at the sidewalk as the phone rang.  
Junhee picked it up immediately, "Hello? Kwan?Is that you?"

The younger's fist curled at hearing his voice. The voice was beautiful in itself but he was more shocked by something else.

"Hi...Jun-hyung" he said

"Jun, you're calling me Jun?" asked the man, sounding stunned.

"You, you called me 'Kwan' so....."

"Oh shit- I mean, I wanted to, like, ask you, about it first, but-" 

"You can use 'Kwan" 

A silence filled the conversation.

"Kwan" said Junhee.

"Yes?"

"Kwan"

Byeongkwan wanted to melt, this was getting too much. Junhee was already acting like that before they even met, he wondered how close they would be after they truly fell in love.

"Yes?" asked Byeongkwan again.

"Byeongkwan"

"I-I'm listening"

"I just.....sorry. You called for a reason right?" asked Junhee.

"It's okay Jun" he added the 'Jun' just to make him feel the same pain "I wanted to ask where you were at?"

"Uhhh.....I am.....at.." Byeongkwan knew the older was pausing so much because of the nickname. He decided nicknames were going to be their thing. Junhee found his voice again and continued, "I'm near the Head Quarters, about two minutes away. Where are you?"

"It's gonna take me longer. Do you know "Serendipity'? It's a coffee shop about twenty minutes from HQ"

"Yeah, I know that place! It's where my friend works. I'm actually with him right now, I'm dropping him off"

"You'll have to wait for me again" said Byeongkwan, smiling as he started to walk down the streets.

"I waited two years. What's twenty minutes?" said Junhee.

"You're going to be the death of me I swear" said Byeongkwan, covering his face. People might think he was drunk in the early evening with how red his face was, but he was just a sucker for Junhee's cheesiness. He scratched at his hair as he tried to gain back composure.

"Wait what?" asked Junhee, sounding surprised at his words.

"I finally catch you off guard" said Byeongkwan, feeling triumphant.

"But you always do that" replied the older.

"Mr. Park, we've known each other for about 48 hours, and you already started with the flirting" 

Junhee wanted this little competition? He was getting a fight alright.

"Mr. Kim, how could I not?"

"Are we really doing this?" asked the younger, not melting into a puddle at every word.

"You let it go on"

"Ah, but you started it"

"Fair enough"

"Do you want me to end this-OW"

Someone had run into him. Byeongkwan looked up to see who it was. The man had raven hair, pretty young, and looked to be in a rush.  
"I'm sorry excuse me" blurted the stranger and almost ran away. Byeongkwan decided to ignore the man and got back to the conversation.

"Kwan what happened?" asked Junhee, concern lacing his voice.

"Nothing, nothing, I just bumped into this guy"

"Oh,okay. Were are you at now?"

"I am seeing the building" said Byeongkwan. It was big, glass windows covering the entirety of the building, making it look like it was constructed out of crystals. None could ignore it.

"I'm standing at the entrance" said Junhee

Byeongkwan's eyes wandered, he was on full alert, looking for the dark haired man.

"What are you wearing?" asked the younger in a rush. He must have looked crazy, walking so quickly to the building.

"Black leather jacket, all black, boots, I'm standing next to my motorcycle"

There was only one motorcycle and there was a tall man standing next to it, and he was on the phone. 

Junhee searched for anyone resembling the picture he had seen, "What are you wearing-" 

"I see you!" interfered Byeongkwan, rushing to him.

Junhee turned to look and found Byeongkwan. Their eyes met. 

Byeongkwan had stopped in his tracks.

"I see you?" said Junhee.

"Brown coat, brown hair, ripped jeans, white shirt, talking on the phone" said Byeongkwan describing himself.

Junhee smiled and Byeongkwan knew.

"I see you" said his soul mate.

"I see you" Byeongkwan replied.

Junhee ran up to him and pulled the younger in a hug.

"Kwan!"

The younger laughed at that, encircling his arms around the older, face buried in his shoulder. "You're real?" asked Junhee.

"I am. You are too?"

"I am"

"After two years I get to talk to you and you give me a heart attack on our second phone call" said Junhee,holding the boy tighter, almost carrying him, Byeongkwan felt his feet hover.

"Made an entrance didn't I?" said the younger, chuckling.

"You would have made a good entrance without the heart-attack part" said the older, pulling back to see the boy's face.

"You aren't too bad yourself. Motorcycle and leather jacket?" asked Byeongkwan.

"I could withstand the heat to make a good impression"

"So would I" replied the younger, pointing at his brown coat.

They were not dressed for the weather. 

But that was fine. 

They met and that's all that mattered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To those who are wondering why the eff they are so close with each other when they just met.  
> I'll go deeper into this later.
> 
> For now, enjoy some JunKwan fluff!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey,Back with Chapter 3! I hope there aren't any mistakes. Enjoy!

Byeongkwan was fascinated.

He was with his soulmate, talking with him, walking along with him, discussing the paperwork with him. It was heaven.

Junhee made trivial things seem like roller coaster rides and fireworks.

"Byeongkwan?"

"Yes?"

"You nodded"

"Yeah"

"You nodded to me asking if you're earrings are made of blueberries"

That was the tenth time he had embarrassed himself in front of Junhee, it was something to be celebrated, the number ten. He face palmed himself and stared at his boots.

"I'm sorry, I just..."

'Got distracted by your existence?' thought Byeongkwan, but the smug look on Junhee's face told him it was a bad idea to even hint at the thought.

"Just what?" asked Junhee, bending down from his seat beside him to see the other boy clearly.

"Just let it go" said Byeongkwan, refusing to look up.

Junhee laughed. His laugh didn't sound like tinkling bells or whatever else it is that sounds like laughter and is pleasant. No, he laughed like a window was being washed squeaky clean and it was cute. He would never trade that laugh for anything.

Byeongkwan looked up, the older had a nice smile. His teeth were showing and his eyes were scrunched up. 

He looked like a cat.

If he could, he would preserve that scene forever.

"You still didn't answer me" said Junhee, sitting upright.

Byeongkwan tried to glare but was sure he failed miserably, "We have to submit these papers, our token number is only seven people away"

The older looked at the incomplete forms in his hand and rushed along with Byeongkwan to fill in the empty white spaces. They were late when their number was called, the receptionist was pissed. The two smiled at her, hoping that would make her stop looking at them like the world's biggest mistakes had decided to turn up in front of her.

Snatching their ID cards, she put them in a machine and forcefully closed down the printer-esque device. Their cards were intact when they came out, somehow.

Their photos were printed onto each other's cards to show who their soul mate was.

It was official.

Junhee stared at his ID for a while and Byeongkwan looked at the older man. 

Two years, Junhee had waited for this moment. 

"I'm so happy" said the older, clutching onto the card with both his hands, like his soul was embedded into it.

He turned to look at the younger, "And it's because of you". Junhee smiled, eyes shining.

"What did I do?" asked Byeongkwan, stunned.

"You existed, you lived" he replied, putting away the card into his pockets and holding Byeongkwan's clasped hands in his.

'I lived'

Junhee took up the younger's hands, face settling into it, eyes were closed.

'I think I was in love with you, even before we met' thought Byeongkwan.

"I'm sorry", he said, moving away, abandoning Byeongkwan's hands, "It's just, two years"

An obvious sadness overtook Junhee's expression, the younger decided he did not like that one bit.

"But now we can do whatever we want. We've got fifty, sixty, seventy, maybe even a hundred years" said he, taking back Junhee's hand.

"I'll look like crap at hundred", replied the other, smiling.

"Well so would I"

"You're signing up for a century with me?"

"Don't make me reconsider" said Byeongkwan, punching Junhee's shoulder lightly.

"What happens at hundred and one?" asked the older.

"I'll be doing what you'd be doing"

"And that is?", the two knew the answer.

"You tell me"

"Listening to Frank Ocean"

They laughed, they laughed a lot. Doing paperwork, waiting in lines, getting snacks, talking, whatever it is they did, they laughed when they did it together. He could only hope that they could smile through everything.

The two walked around the streets, holding hands. Everyone knew the neighbourhood was filled with couples, young and old since the Archives HQ was a hot spot for them. Some come to find their beloved, others to re-kindle old memories. Junhee seemed to show Byeongkwan off, pulling close to the younger when they entered stores. 

It was heaven, it was hell. Hell because Byeongkwan did not want anyone to see Junhee's smiles. It was too easy to fall for him. What if someone else did?

"Hey, so, can you..can I ask something?" said Junhee

"Sure"

"My friend wanted to meet up with you. He works at the cafe you went to actually. His shift must have ended now. Would you be okay with seeing him?"

The younger considered it. He knew he would have to meet all of his soul mate's friends at some point, maybe even get closer to them.

'Does that mean I get to spend more time with Jun?'

"Yes. Double yes"

Returning to Junhee's bike, the older got a helmet for Byeongkwan and helped him put it on. Both of their hearts were racing at the proximity

Not a lot of things affected Byeongkwan. He never lost his cool. Life had thrown enough and more at him on the road to pursuing his dreams.

A whisper of minty breath on his face should not make him crumble. Yet, here he was, melting at the feather-light caresses of Junhee's fingers on his skin as he strapped the helmet in place.

"There, all done" said Junhee.

'And so am I'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's where we stop now.   
> Hope you enjoy the fluff(while it lasts~).


	4. Chapter 4

Junhee thought he would combust. Two pale hands wrapped around his waist to hold onto him out of obvious fear. All the older wanted to do was ride faster so Byeongkwan would tighten his hold. But then again, moving fast meant this moment would slip away.

Eventually they reached the cafe and Byeongkwan got off, leaving Junhee cold despite the leather jacket.

Entering the cafe, Junhee paused.

"Sehyoon!" he called out to a boy at the cash counter.

Looking at the direction where Junhee waved, Byeongkwan wondered if everything around Junhee was beautiful. 

The man at the counter was too handsome to be working at a tiny cafe. Dark hair, pale skin, doe-like eyes and a stature that clearly showed he was working out.

Something bitter was rising withing him. 

He decided to call it 'jealousy'.

The man at the cash counter smiled when he saw Junhee, waving back shyly.

Junhee held Byeongkwan's hand and walked to the counter, "What's up?" asked the older.

"Hey" replied the black-haired man, he looked down at Byeongkwan, "is he....?"

"He's Byeongkwan" introduced Junhee, looking proud. He smiled wide enough to show his gums and Byeongkwan pulled the older closer ever so slightly. 

He turned to look at the man at the counter, "Hi, it's nice to meet you" he said and extended his hand.

A lot of scenarios went through his mind, wondering what the stranger would do in response.

"Kim Sehyoon" said the raven-haired man and shook his hand firmly. Scratch that, he gripped it hard enough to turn his hands red with the strength. There was no smile or a distorted frown. 

It was pure indifference. 

And Byeongkwan thinks that is scarier.

Letting go, Sehyoon turned to Junhee whose shoulder seemed to tense.

Byeongkwan looked up to the brunet and he looked back, guilt etched in his awkward smile.

The younger could only give a half-hearted glare. What had he gotten into?

The two took a seat and gave their orders. Byeongkwan could almost feel Sehyoon's stare on his back.

"Uhm....about that.." started Junhee as they took a seat, farthest from the cash counter, "sorry"

"No, it's not your fault" replied Byeongkwan, taking Junhee's hand in his. There was a fading red on his skin, "What...but what happened?"

"He's uhhh.... a little hesitant about this thing", they loosened the hold on each others hand and the younger slowly massaged the reddened one.

His raised eyebrows questioned the older, "Thing?"

"Soul Mates.... you..us"

"Me?"

"He doesn't trust you"

It made sense. A private company matched him up with a stranger and said, "there, that's your soul mate" . It sounded suspicious But there   
was the 'soul mate' part.

Byeongkwan stared down at his feet through the glass table, "Oh"

"But that's okay!" said Junhee, trying to make the other look up, "we're here to make him believe in you"

"Belief is not that easy to gain" said the younger, rubbing at his forehead.

"I know, I know it's not easy and I'm not saying you should be best friends or whatever but , its just to put him at ease"

Hand still on his forehead, Byeongkwan looked up, "Sehyoon right? The person you've been friends with since middle school?"

"Yeah, he's important to me"

"I'll try my best" said Byeongkwan after a pause. 

Junhee extended his hand across the table to the other, "I'm sorry for putting you in such a tough position. I didn't expect him to be that......"

"Hostile?"

"Yeah. That"

"It's okay" replied he, "This kinda thing is never supposed to be easy anyways". The younger took hold of the others hands, fingers interlacing, "if I get through it, you'd be waiting on the other end"

The words were cringey but the pink tint blooming on Junhee's golden skin was worth it.

Their order arrived as they settled back into comfort. 

"Black coffee? Seriously why?" asked Byeongkwan

"It's energizing"

"But its so bitter?"

"It's worth it. Wanna try some?"  
Byeongkwan looked at the dark brown concoction and hesitated. The last time he tried it was in the second year of high school before exams. Hoping that coffee was a healthier option than sixteen cans of Red Bull. Healthy or not, it tasted BAD. Safe to say he spent his allowance on Red Bull. It was cheaper anyways.

"I'll stick with my milkshake"

Time passed by as they slowly ate their food and chatted over nothing and everything, Sehyoon forgotten for the moment. Conversation flowed easily between the two as they related childhood memories, hobbies and music. They talked about dancing, Byeongkwan giving his inputs with the happiness of a child.

The sun painted the sky purple and pink as it sunk into the concrete and glass sea. With that, came Sehyoon, changed out of his work uniform and still glaring at his friend's lover.

The two stopped and acknowledged him.

The raven-haired man smiled at Junhee, eyes softening into something genuine.

"I have to interrupt, sorry" said Sehyoon.

"But what about take-out?" asked Junhee, voice strained in frustration

"You know how bad it is for him"  
"The mechanic? Just call him up"

"We're on a budget and every penny counts"

Junhee looked at the younger brunet, lips formed into a pout.

"So you guys can meet tomorrow?" asked Junhee

"I'll be busy the entire week. It's better to finish it now"

Glancing at Byeongkwan, the older brunet sighed, "so, uhh...I need to get going. Donghun's starving because there's no food and the microwave isn't working"

He'd have questioned it more if it weren't for Junhee shooting out of his chair, "You guys get along, call me if you need anything", the latter part of it was more for Byeongkwan than anyone else.  
He rushed out, keys in hand and all Byeongkwan could do was watch him leave and prepare his nerves for whatever the heck Kim Sehyoon was going to do to him.

The raven-haired man took Junhee's seat, arms folded and stern.

"Uh, hi-

"We need to talk"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SEHYOON BABY IS HERE!! *clap clap clap*
> 
> So the coffee thing is based on my own experience. I was sleepy aff and had another 3 hours of lectures to get through(my most hated subjects too). I don't drink tea, coffee or any soft drinks actually, but I decided I needed that coffee. Went for black coffee and regretted everything.
> 
> I think Byeongkwan wouldn't like bitter. He seems assertive and will do everything to get what he wants, sort of like a stubborn child(but he's obviously an adult so he'd go about it in a mature way). Kids like so sweet so voila, Kwan hates coffee here.
> 
> Jun is the older one with more life experience,calmer than Kwan. Since adults are often associated with coffee, I made Jun someone who likes it.
> 
> Anyways, hope you liked this! I'll be posting the next chapter soon.


	5. Chapter 5

"We need to talk" said Sehyoon, cutting Byeongkwan off.

The younger stared, a little offended at the clear disregard shown to what he wanted to say.

'Don't get pissed, you need to get on his good side. He's a friend. A friend'

"I'm all ears", said he, nervousness dissipating into confidence. This wasn't an interrogation. It was a conversation.

Sehyoon stared. Dark brown eyes focused on Byeongkan's lighter ones', slightly unnerving him with the contact.

"I've known Jun since he was twelve", he started calmly, eyes unwavering, "he's really innocent. He's been through a lot too, we trained to be idols together under the same company"

"In CJ E&M right?"

The older paused, surprised that Byeongkwan knew the company. He nodded.

"Yes, and we almost debuted. Everyone thought we would make it, especially Jun. He's got charisma and fire......unlike me", he broke eye contact to look down, his hands were clenched, "but it fell through. They debuted a group, without him"

Byeongkwan knew the bare bones of the story. According to Junhee, he decided to opt out of idol life, not get kicked out of it.

"It wasn't the only company we were in, we trained and auditioned in a lot of companies before that. We almost debuted with Donghun under two other comapnies too. You know how trainee life can get. Its hard"

The younger nodded, he remembered forcing Yuchan out of it when he had wanted to do it at fourteen. 

"Jun wasn't made for it. He lost his love for dancing and singing after YG auditions, it was our last chance. We were getting older and our families couldn't support us" Sehyoon paused, he was a picture of absolute meloncholy, head hung low and fists uncurling to hold onto his long sleeves.

"Then, the acting came in" said Byeongkwan, recalling the conversation on phone with Junhee.

"He acted a lot because he had the talent for it. He can make a living out of it. He's still doing small roles but he's been casted for a bigger role in an upcoming drama"

Processing the newer information, Byeongkwan wondered what this was all leading up to. Why is Sehyoon giving him a run down of Junhee's life? What was the point? He'd know it all some day anyways, and he'd rather Junhee say it himself than hear it from a stranger.

"Kim Byeongkwan", said Sehyoon looking back with some new conviction, his eyes almost magnetically locking onto the younger's. The habit annoyed Byeongkwan to no ends but he could do nothing. He gulped and waited for the other to continue.

"Do you know what kept him going during the bad days?"

Silence.

"It was the thought of his soul mate. He wanted to be the best of himself for his soul mate so they can be happy when they met him. And do you know when YG dropped him?"

Silence.

"It was the year after his registration into Archives. It was a really bad time for him, he grew dependent on this..." he paused to do air quotations, " 'soul mate' and thought that if he found them, he'd be happier. He got this thought into his head that he needs to work harder to meet you"

"Are you....blaming me?"

The question hung in the air, glaring at Byeongkwan in the face the moment he mentioned these things. Was this why Sehyoon was angry? Is it because he thinks HE caused Junhee's pain?

"No" he said curtly, "Jun was really depressed until recently, only these past three months did he go back to being himself again. Mine, Donghun's and his family's fear is that.... what if you, whom he treasures a lot, hurts him?"

Him? Hurt Junhee? 

He wanted to laugh .

"How can I hurt my own soul mate?" asked Byeongkwan. He was getting a lecture from a stranger who assumed he was an asshole. Not once did he give him a chance to explain his feelings, that was what made the situation worse. His habit of tapping his foot returned after months.

Sehyoon's cool composure crumbled for a second, but was artfully put back on and he continued, "There are news reports everywhere about soul mates cheating, killing their partner, committing suicide because of their soul mate, leaving each other because they can't tolerate them"

"They're broken!" said Byeongkwan, almost yelling. He hated the implications behind those words. The thought of Junhee in pain...........just the thought of it had his stomach twisted.

"That's bias. There's no evidence backing that up. They were all perfectly functioning human beings. There are things that don't get reported too, soul mates hurting each other but sticking together because they're bound"

"Okay fine. But what makes you think I don't treasure him as much? What makes you think I'm not equally obsessed with him? What's your deal?" asked Byeongkwan, voice laced with venom

He had seen people like this before. An entire movement trying to debunk the concept of soul mates due to few broken bonds, claiming there's a fifty-fifty ratio of functional and dysfunctional bonds. 

He could respect that. 

Their freedom to believe in whatever. 

But shoving it down your throat when you just met your soul mate and implying that you'd hurt them is just ridiculous.

Sehyoon looked more and more impassive, almost robotic in his expression. It was a scary mask.

" My deal, is that I don't want to see you break Jun. You, unfortunately, hold the basement to his entire sanity it seems. If you mess up, I lose a life-long friend who saved me from my darkest times"

Sehyoon got up, ready to leave, "So don't do anything, that would hurt him", he said, walking away like nothing happened, like he just waited his last table.

"Sehyoon-ssi!" called Byeongkwan, turning back in his chair to face the older.

"Do you.........did you.." the words got stuck in his throat, the idea of it nauseating him, "Do you love Junhee?"

Sehyoon looked down at the other who was glaring at him. He chuckled bitterly, breaking the oh-so perfect facade.

"I don't need to fall in love with him to care about him. There's more to life than that"

The raven haired man walked out, not sparing a glance at the back, leaving Byeongkwan as a mess of emotions.

'Who does he think he is!?'

He walked out the cafe after twenty minutes, paying extra charges for the broken cup.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Sehyoon was a little more than annoyed. It took talent to rile him up and Kim Byeongkwan had done it in a matter of minutes. 

Maybe it was because his friend was involved? He did have a soft spot for them.

Overall, Junhee's soul mate had left a pretty okay impression on him. Yes, it devolved into an almost-fight, but, Byeongkwan seemed fine. One of those people who were ardent believers in the Fates, but, so was Junhee. 

The walk to the bus stop was slow, his bicycle was at his apartment that day since he was late to work and asked Junhee to drop him off. It was a tiring day, assignments and tests weighing down on him.

The city lights blurred past him through the window of the bus, the setting sun leaving the glass to act like a mirror and a looking glass, his reflection crafted by grey buildings and neon lights. 

'Three years.........are you out there?'

Sehyoon was never one to care for soul mates and neither did his parents, though they were soul mates themselves. 

Sure, as a child, he loved the idea of someone being made just for him, but as he grew older, he stopped caring. When children eagerly ran up to the tall tree growing in the family home to write a letter yearly for their soul mate, Sehyoon watched, uninterested. His parents didn't mind.

Occasionally, he yearned for them. On some days, he thinks he feels a tinge of something where the marking bloomed on his left thigh. 

Getting the picture taken for it was embarassing and he hoped when his soul mate is found, they don't question it too much.

Sehyoon wanted to believe.

He so badly wanted to think that a person was made just for him. But, in the recent century, it seemed almost impossible to believe such a thing. Not when markings seemed to evolve and change over time.

For years, people had thought markings were like finger prints, unique and unchanging, but plenty of reports had been found where the markings changed after the registration age. The number of cases increased every year.

None spoke of changed markings, though they were of a relatively large number, too large to be ignored.

He could only hope Junhee and Byeongkwan wouldn't be one of those statistics.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to show a Sehyoon who's serious. Initially, I showed him getting really angry, but I don't think he's the type to outwardly express his anger. I think he's the type who'd be REALLY, scarily calm when angry(like most moms when they talk to you KNOWING their kid hid something). So yeah.....Yoonie is here.....next chapter is the missing man of the OT5!  
> Compared to other fics, this is very slow right? Five chapters in and the main cast hasn't even been fully introduced lol. I realized human relations are hard to build. 
> 
> Sorry for any errors, I'll try to fix it all.
> 
> Hope you liked this!


	6. Chapter 6

"Bastard why were you so late!?" asked Donghun, bursting open the door at the first chime of the bell.

"Hyung I told you I was going to meet Byeongkwan" said Junhee, heading into their shared kitchen to check up on the microwave.

"So you forget about your friends when you find your soul mate huh?"

Junhee threw his leather jacket onto a chair in the kitchen and started to work on fixing the microwave. It really wasn't that difficult, the mechanic who repaired it had taught him how to keep it running. He tried teaching Donghun, but he never payed attention or found a way out of the lessons.

"No, but this is the first time. You know how excited I am about this" said the younger, blushing still at the thought of Byeongkwan. He recalled the first time he saw the younger, he looked like a fairy, skin glowing and highlighting his eyes. It was unreal.

Donghun paused at the entrance to their kitchen, "I guess I can forgive you”,he said with a chuckle,” How'd it go?" he asked with a smile.

Junhee looked up, "Wonderful. Hyung he's wonderful! He loves to dance, you should see his eyes when he talks about it, they sparkle. He's such a dork and he's kinda feisty and is always saying something back to me"

"He fights?"

"No! God no! He just....banters, like, flirty banter" said Junhee, getting back to fixing the machine, "I started it, he just goes along with it"

"If he does something, tell me, I'll call the cops on-"

"And guess what!?"

Donghun sighed, "did you even listen to what I sai- never mind. What?"

"He called me 'Jun' today! He kept calling me Jun and he was blushing every time he said it, but he tried to hide it , but it was useless"

"I've been calling you Jun for years"

"But that's different"

"Oh wait, I've been calling you 'asshole' for longer. Asshole"

"Come on hyung" said Junhee pouting, "aren't you happy for me? I found my soulmate! And we're going to be happy forever"

Donghun went next to Junhee, who was standing by the kitchen counter, screwdriver in his hand.

"I'm happy for you of course" he said, patting the younger's hair, "My best buddy found the love of his life. Why wouldn't I be? Also I gave you a treat on the day you go the letter. What more do you want?"

The older wanted to caress Junhee's face, run his hands through his hair but he couldn't. Not anymore, knowing he was someone else'. He hoped his smile wasn't too bitter or shallow. 

There was no need for him to find out.

Junhee looked up at Donghun. He abandoned the screw driver and the tools to hug the other. Donghun easily pulled him in, the hug was comfortable, a different kind of home for the two. The older redhead wanted to hold him closer for longer, but he couldn't, he shouldn't and it hurt.

"Hyung, I finally found them" said Junhee, voice breaking.

Donghun gently patted his back, "Yes you did. Now don't cry, be happy thinking about...what did you call him? Fairy?"

The younger giggled and pulled away, holding one of Donghun's hands. The contact was no longer Donghun's to fantasize about, he slipped away from his grasp. 

He needed to get away.

"You get to fixing this, I have some work to do. I had fruits so I'm not too hungry. If you can't fix it, its fine" said Donghun and walked out without glancing back.

Vacations couldn't come sooner, he needed time away from the younger for his own sanity. Entering the bedroom that him, Junhee and Sehyoon shared, he searched for his phone. 

\-----------  
ME: Where are you?

Sehyoon: OTW home

ME: Didn't your shift end like an hour ago?

Sehyoon: Was talking with Kim Byeongkwan

ME: Isn't that Jun's soul mate??  
\----------  
He was confused, how did they even meet?   
\-----------  
Sehyoon: Yes.   
He seems like he is not a kidnapper,  
drug dealer, or anything of that sort  
\----------------

Was Junhee blinded by the soul mate thing? Donghun didn't know.   
\---------------- 

ME: Gee that's comforting. How bad is he?

Sehyoon: He seems good enough. Need to get  
to know him more before I can   
conclude anything

ME: How do you plan on doing that?

 

Sehyoon: We need extra dance instructor's in  
the studio for the kids' classes

ME: So you're asking him to sign up for that?

Sehyoon: Yes

ME: No guarantee he'll say yes. Why would  
he even say yes?

Sehyoon: Jun's volunteering and there's payment

ME: Okay, why didn't I know about this?

Friends were traitors, good for nothing other than fixing microwaves and robbing you of money to buy food.

Sehyoon: He wanted to surprise you 

ME: GTG. We'll talk later

Donghun left his phone on the bed and headed to their tiny balcony. A glass slider separated the room and the city that lay bare outside from the fourth floor of their cramped apartment.

An ache began to build up in his head. 

It slowly trickled down into his chest. 

The burn from realizing his love was futile finally settled upon him like slow-moving magma. 

His eyes stung with wetness in the corners, but he refused to let it out. Not this time. 

Eyes wide, Donghun hoped that the winds would wipe the unshed wretchedness away.

It was never going to work and he knew it.

The idea of falling in love with Junhee, was never in his mind. The ache and yearning bloomed in his teens during high school. 

On those days, when they went to the pool in summer, he would stare at the mark wrapping Junhee's body. It marred his honey-skin, big and proud, declaring that he would find the greatest of love through his soul mate.

It did not match his own.

Fate had a cruel sense of irony. While the younger's mark was big and morphed, his was relatively small and highly detailed, travelling down his back from the nape of his neck.

They were meant for great love, but, not each others'.

Even still, years later, it ached when he saw the contrast in their marks. There was no fooling anyone.

The mark was right, Junhee was abundantly loved. The things he had heard about Junhee's   
soul mate seemed to be good enough. He had gained the approval of the ever closed-off and suspicious Sehyoon.

Donghun thinks that's enough.

Hopes it's enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes,Donghun is here!  
> And he brings with him a little angst.


	7. Chapter 7

Byeongkwan thinks, no, KNOWS, Sehyoon was out to mess with his life.

It had been a day since he knew the guy and he had already gotten into trouble because of him with his professor.

It was the first day of the week and classes were going smoothly.

Until his phone rang.

He learnt to put it on silent within the first week, or simply switch it off, so there were no problems of the phone awkwardly ringing loud in the middle of a lecture.This time,it was on silent. Sliding up the red icon, he cut the call. 

Shifting, he slid the phone back into his jean pocket. Everything would have been fine, if it weren't for the device vibrating continuosly for a solid five minutes

Frustrated, he picked the device out and slid the green icon upwards. He bent down so the professor wouldn't notice him talking.

"Who are you?" he asked, annoyed

"This is Kim Sehyoon, Junhee's friend"

'Great', thought he, letting out a grunt.

"I can't talk, in the middle of class right-"

"Mr. Kim Byeongkwan!"

That was his professor. She was a nice person. She answered any kind of questions the students had with enthusiasm, but absolutely hated distracted students. No one wanted to be on her bad side.

But Kim-fucking-Sehyoon had gotten him, the professor's pet, to destroy his well built relationship with her in a matter of minutes. 

"I did not expect this from you, I'm disappointed-"

"I'm really sor-"

"No excuses" she shushed him, "actions have consequences"

He now found himself outside the classroom, bag in one hand and his cursed phone in the other.

Entering the password in, he went to contacts and called him

To his luck, the man picked up the call in two rings.

"Hello?" asked the Sehyoon.

"Kim Byeongkwan here", he replied, putting emphasis on his name. 

When Sehyoon called him by his full-name, his heart swelled with flickering sparks of annoyance that seemed turn into out-of-control fireworks.It made him feel as though he was nothing more than a sort of insignificant business deal he had to commit to, with nothing but a minimal profit to gain from. He began to walk down the hallway, it was a free hours after the class anyways.

"Sorry for calling in the middle of classes"

The flickers faded out, leaving him gaping at the words. He blinked twice. No, a quick and monotonous apology won't be enough to put out the flames..

"Too late, I got kicked out" replied Byeongkwan, "Now why'd you call so much?"

"I needed your help"

"Sorry, no can do. Uni today", the younger was about to cut the call when Sehyoon interrupted.

"It's a job offer"

Byeongkwan's raised his eyebrow in confusion, his hold on his bag tightening, "Job offer?"

"Yes, I work part-time at a dance studio and we're hiring instructors for the kids' classes"

Recently, he had quit his job at the bakery. The timings were too much and the pay too little. The free food was his reason for taking up a job as a waiter, but having burnt brownies and other such pastries everyday could be damaging. No amount of dancing can get you fit after all that junk.

He needed money, making him a little desperate at the mention of a job. Even better, it was dancing! 

Lo' and behold, at his worst of times, Junhee(his friend, but it will not be acknowledged) came to his rescue. The man truly was a blessing.

He pretended to think, humming, just to irk the raven haired man. 

"Okay, but what do I get?" he finally said, voice haughty.

"You can negotiate the pay per hour with the manager of the studio. From my own experience, the pay is good", a pause, "Junhee works there too"

The younger's eyes widened. Payment and time with Junhee!? 

"Sign me the fuck up"

"I'm glad you agreed"

Through the phone, Sehyoon didn't sound glad, and Byeongkwan doubted he was.  
"Currently, there are slots open for four days, Saturdays, Sundays, Tuesdays and Thursdays. Saturdays and Sundays start at eleven in the morning, three hours. The other two are at six, one hour"

"Which ones' are Jun taking?"

The older paused again, as if in contemplation.

"I'm not letting you work if you don't want to teach"

"Of course I wanna teach!", he replied in a heartbeat.

Memories of all the classes he went to before getting proper instructors flashed by in quick snippets.He still remembered the comments directed at him, about how he was too short, or too chubby, or too much of this or that. Never would he let kids experience such a thing.

"I'm not telling when Jun's teaching" said Sehyoon, sounding resolute, "You pick the days"

"Look I need to make changes based on my school sched-"

"My classes are starting. Bye"

"Now hold on a min!-"

Beep.

He paused in the hallways.  
'Nope, nope, nope. Happy thoughts. Happy thoughts. That's Jun's friend. He's a friend, not a punching bag. Friend. Not punching bag..........He'd make a really good punching bag'  
\---------------  
Sehyoon didn't have classes.

But the conversation did not need to go on for longer and honestly, he was not good at arguments.

So it ended where it did.

The campus was large and filled with trees and flowers of every kind, each with a little label(courtesy of the botany students) . It was fairly quiet outside the confines of the buildings. He could never understand how it was so quiet when the busy city sprawled right outside.

He recalled Donghun, crying in the balcony a night ago. The red-head's feelings for Junhee were no secret, it was obvious to anyone who saw the two together for longer than ten minutes. Donghun had chosen to ignore the inevitability of a soul mate to simply enjoy the feelings he held for the brunet.

Now it came bursting out of the pandora's box to haunt him.

It was Sehyoon's fault for never making him acknowledge the existence of fate, his fault for egging him on to pursue something so useless.

The soul mate thing wasn't really the problem though. 

It was Junhee.

Junhee believed in fate, he was a hopeless romantic and equally dense. On many occasions, he was smart and extremely perceptive but the lack,or, complete absence of experience in the romance department made him absolutely blind to such things.

Sehyoon could see the pain flash across Donghun's face when Junhee mentioned this soulmate whom he would stargaze, cloud watch and go on dates with. He would've said something to stop the younger, but, Junhee's radiant and innocent smile was almost equivalent in weight to Donghun's lament.

He had to choose to hurt one or the other.

So he remained silent and watched Donghun suffer and get high on the feelings he held for their friend.

Things would get worse for Donghun when Byeongkwan starts to work in the dance studio.

But he had to!

There were next to no chances for Sehyoon to get to know Byeongkwan, who apparently holds the same position as him and Donghun in Junhee's life now. He needed to know Byeongkwan was safe, was careful and loving and not a goddamned brothel owner in a secret life.

The only thing that they had in common was dancing, so he had to use it.

The extra help was needed since it was vacation time and children joined to kill boredom, make friends or because of their parents' compulsions. 

The prospect of Donghun and Byeongkwan meeting made him cringe, but he had to do it to actually keep an eye on the younger.

'I sacrificed my sanctuary for them. Hope to the fates it actually pays off'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I witnessed a kid getting their phone confiscated in my uni so i went easy on Kwannie for using his phone. I thought teachers wouldn't know kids in college but apparently they do! They remember the kids who always ask doubts and answer in class. Maybe its just my uni? I thin BK would be the nerd lol. I think all of A.C.E would be nerds(so am I so hehehe)
> 
> My laptop ain;t cooperating with me so the hapters will be up a little late. The keyboard isn't working right .
> 
> i'll update the other chapters soon!


	8. Chapter 8

The honey-tinted sun rays filtered through the windows of the dance studio, casting shadows into the vast room. Byeongkwan moved through the motions a little faster, excited for the five-hour long session to end.

Junhee had decided to meet Byeongkwan in the park near the former's house on a little date. It was after classes and he was sweating through his clothes because of the new choreography.

"Dude I need to get to my part-time job, it starts in half-an-hour" chimed his classmate, who stood a row behind him, back bent and hands on his knees.

Their senior turned to look at them and sighed, he looked at his watch and realized it was fair to let them go.

Putting his hand on his hip, he said, "Fine, we'll end it here today"

Byeongkwan dashed out, almost forgetting his water bottle. With about fifteen minutes to get ready, he ran to the changing rooms. Those whom he made eye contact with looked at him in confusion. 

Usually, he'd be the last to leave, making modifications and practicing until everyone left, and often after that, but not today

Opening the locker room after a quick shower, he changed into a different set of clothes and checked himself in the mirror. His hair was damp, but he knew it would dry up soon. He pulled out his little make-up kit and applied a bit of concealer and lipstick. 

Make-up was never supposed to be his thing, but, high school happened, his self-esteem dropped, and the only way to fix it was working out, dancing and looking good. 

He was at a much better place at present, having said a 'fuck you' to every complaint he heard about him, but old habits die hard. Quite frankly he learned to enjoy it as time went by. What's the harm in looking good?

Shoving everything messily into his duffel bag, he walked out of campus.

Meeting Junhee was exciting, but he had a little surprise for him that infused a skip in his steps. 

Sehyoon had not told the older about him joining the dance studio(the only good thing Sehyoon had done).

The bus arrived and stopped in front of him at the bus stop. He hoped on quick.

He tapped his feet on the floor and fiddled with the support that hung from the top. He received looks from those around him,maybe it was strange to see a college kid humming loudly with a huge grin and a rising blush on his face.

Whatever. He couldn't be bothered with such things when all he had in his mind was the thought of the look on Junhee's face when he realizes they can spend more time together. Maybe he would smile wide until his eyes scrunched into crescent moons. Would he laugh, or hug him? Would he hold his hands? Would they...could they.....maybe.........kis- No. No way. Too soon(maybe not?)

 

The bus came to a stop and he snapped out of his thoughts. It was the worst time to think of such things, just the thought of getting closer to Junhee made his stomach twist. Stepping out, he immediately saw the sign board that showed directions to the park.

A giant peach blossoms tree near the gate was where the two were to meet.

He saw the tree, but no Junhee.

'Well, just have to wait. They do say good things are harder to get. Is that how it goes?', he didn't know.

So he re-touched his makeup and stood underneath the shade, the sun hanging low on the horizon. Children ran about once in a while, enjoying the freedom after school had let out.

Looking up, he saw the branches, flowers gone and along with it, leaving behind the leaves that spoke of the petals that would flutter about in the future. As he began to get lost in thoughts, he heard a screech.

Looking towards the direction of the sound , he saw Junhee on a bicycle. 

With Sehyoon.

Byeongkwan was not the kind of person to think about things he disliked. Usually, they'd be shoved away or erased from his life, but he didn't know how to erase a human being.

If his mind whispered 'murder', he chose to ignore it.

'Forget him. Jun is who matters right now'

The brunet was in an oversized sweater, sleeves reaching up to his hands. It was a complete one-eighty of a look to the first time he saw him. He looked.....adorable? Cute? This was way more his style than all-black and leather.

"Hey" said Junhee shyly and walked towards him, holding his hand. Warmth enveloped him at the contact and his heart felt like they knocked around the walls of his rib cage.

"Hi" said Byeongkwan, looking into the Junhee's eyes, a wide smile spread across his face. 

"Ahem"

It was Sehyoon.

Byeongkwan had to suppress the urge to ask, "Why are you still here?".

"You have your bus card right?" asked the raven haired man, still on his bike, one leg down for support.

Junhee turned back, "Yeah, yeah, now get going" said he, shooing him away.

Sehyoon just smiled and gave a curt goodbye to Junhee, completely ignoring Byeongkwan's existence.

Good.

He'd rather it be that way.

"Jun" said the younger, squeezing his soul mate's hand to get his attention. Junhee turned back to face the other.

"I have a surprise for you" said Byeongkwan, excitement barely contained. Junhee was a little confused. The younger looked like a proud child who had just made a card for his mother. He was smiling wide, teeth showing, which Junhee learned was a rarity.

"A surprise? What? Where?" asked he, curious.

Byeongkwan had this planned out, "close your eyes", he said.

The older complied and a million thoughts ran through his mind, trying to figure out what the surprise was. His mind dragged him back continuously to the idea of a ring, but it was ridiculously early for something like that, he could fantasize though. 

Tip toeing to bend over Junhee, Byeongkwan leaned into his ears and whispered, "I'm working at your dance studio"

Junhee eyes opened in surprise and he felt goosebumps at the sudden proximity and heat. Cruel, too cruel. That was so unfair he hated it(helovedit). He did not come here to feel so utterly destroyed, no he came to have a good time.

A few seconds later, he gained back enough composure to understand that Byeongkwan would be working with him...............also they were close enough for him to brush his lips against the other's cheeks.

"What? When?" he asked, pulling back to calm his racing heart. The feeling of Byeongkwan’s breath still lingered on his neck.

"Sehyoon-hyung told me that the studio needed new trainers for the kids classes, so I signed up" said Byeongkwan.

Junhee folded his hands, "How did I not know about this?"

"Well, that's what surprises are about. You're not supposed to know"

"Oh wow, who would've though? " said Junhee, words laced with satire.

"I thought you'd be happier about this" said Byeongkwan, pouting. Junhee was a sucker for anything cute and anything the younger did so he walked to him and let his hand card through his hair.

"Of course I am! We get to spend time together, with kids" Junhee said, "You'd fit right in" 

"You aren't that much taller than me"

"Still taller, and older. So what days are you taking?"

It was a rash decision, a really stupid one, but Byeongkwan had no choice.

"Saturdays, Sundays, Tuesdays and Thursdays"

"You did what now?"

If he picked all, he'd have more time with Junhee. Exams and homeworks be damned.  
\----------------------------------------  
Donghun had been invited to Sehyoon's part time work place and he was confused as to why.

He thinks it's because of the little(big) crying fest he held over the past three days. Maybe to comfort him. Sehyoon was like that.

But he doubted a coffee and dessert was going to help.

The red-head sat at his usual place, a table for two by the window at the corner of the shop. It was secluded and almost always ignored by the waiters since none chose to sit there. It was cramped for two, but alone, it was cozy.

Sehyoon came to his table, changed out of his work clothes. It was pretty dark outside so Donghun had ordered a slice of cake and nothing else. He was not letting caffeine get in the way of sleep.

"What's up?" asked Donghun

Sehyoon looked down at his clasped hands on the table. 

'Bad news then' thought Donghun.

"Please don't be mad" said Sehyoon

"Yoon, if you're asking me to not get mad, something is seriously up"

"Hun~" whined Sehyoon.

Donghun sighed, "No promises. What did you wanna say?"

"I kinda sorta.....made Byeongkwan join the dance studio"

"Wasn't that the plan?"

"Yeah, but he signed up for the slots you are in too"

"Meaning?"

"You two would need to work together on Thursdays for an hour"

"Fuck no"

"I'm sorry"

"No!"

Donghun let his head fall on the table, hands running through his hair and messing it up. It was a bird's nest either ways since he had just gotten back from finishing an assignment, the blood red color was fading into a shade of strawberry. He had saved up for three months to get the dye job done. Now, the color was fading, he was broke, his love of seven years found his soul mate and he had to work with said soul mate. The fates had chosen him for their sick entertainment it seems.

He didn't ever want to actually see Byeongkwan. Seeing him meant total defeat. Seeing him meant he would have to look at his feelings at its core and burn them down. 

The corner really wasn't meant for two.

"Yoon, let's get out of here"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why yes, I updated twice a day hehehehehe. But it's filler-ish and to build character and relationships so yeah...


	9. Chapter 9

Byeongkwan walked into the building where he would be working at starting next week. Sehyoon had texted him, asking whether they could meet to create a choreography for their students. The idea of getting payed for doing what he loved sounded appealing, but he knew it would not be sunshine and roses with Sehyoon.

The two were to teach the slightly advanced and older kids.

Signing in at the front desk, he walked to the room Sehyoon had told him to come to. The chosen song was from a pretty popular girl group. The younger had ideas brimming, he had learnt the original choreography to an extent and it was difficult to forget the already ingrained movements

The lights were on inside the room and he saw Sehyoon. A soft hum echoed through the empty space.  
The raven haired man had not noticed him, caught up in the music of his own voice and the swaying of his body.

"Uh, hi" said Byeongkwan and Sehyoon stopped.  
Brushing his hair back and sweat dripping, he turned to look at the boy at the door.

"You're on time?" he said, eyebrows and nose scrunched in suspicion. 

"And you're early" he replied and walked in, closing the door and placing his duffel bag near the mirrored wall.

"I wanted to get an early start, see what works" he said, walking to the boombox.

Byeongkwan went next to Sehyoon, "The choreo you were doing looked hard, the kids won't be able to do it"

Without looking up from his bag next to the boombox, Sehyoon replied, "That's for a performance, not for the kids".

"Oh"

Finally, the raven-haired man pulled out his phone and busied his hands with it. The younger knew it would be like this, they were not going to acknowledge or look at each other. All business.

"I thought of some moves" said Byeongkwan

"I'm playing the song" replied the other and walked back with his phone, Byeongkwan went to the centre. He was glad they started off so quick, awkwardness almost non-existent.  
Almost.  
The upbeat notes started to echo through the mostly empty room.

"The chorus", said Byeongkwan, eyes on the mirror, looking at the other’s reflection.  
Nodding, Sehyoon forwarded the song to the said point and Byeongkwan began.

It was simple, no fancy techniques, but execution mattered and he was going to do this like his life depended on it. No way was he going to embarrass himself in front of him. 

'Maybe he'd tell Jun about how well I did?' he thought as he smiled. The song matched his current feelings of blooming love. 

Good. 

He danced even better when he could relate to the lyrics.

The chorus ended and Byeongkwan looked at Sehyoon, waiting for a response.

"That was too advanced and not very graceful" said the raven-haired man, eyes on his phone.

Okay, Byeongkwan could be professional about this, "I didn't put in too many of the feminine moves because boys would be there, and I don't think they'd be able to do those well. And it looked hard because I danced it that way"

"That's fine, but the moves were difficult", he came closer to Byeongkwan.

"If I did this move" continued Sehyoon, imitating one of the hand movements the younger had done, "it looks good right?".

It did look good, he had good control.

"But", Sehyoon started, "that's because I know how to control the power to make it look this sharp", he sighed walking back to his, "A kid who's just started doesn't know that, and it'd look bad to them, it'll take too long to learn the dance and it'd discourage them"

The younger couldn't find anything to say back.

Sehyoon rewinded to the chorus and went to the centre as Byeongkwan moved back, standing right where the older had stood before.

Then, Sehyoon started. 

He danced like ribbon and had touched upon every flaw he had pointed out in Byeongkwan's version of the dance, modifying movements to be simpler. His hands had a certain gracefulness about them, they were never tense, seemingly caressing the air around him.

'The only thing I'm good at......he does it better'

The fates were unfair, blessing Sehyoon with good looks, good friends and a monstrous beauty in his dancing.

The chorus ended and Sehyoon went to the phone, not bothering to look at the younger. He didn't want to acknowledge him apart from the times he was dancing. The boy danced well. Too well. So much so it'd be difficult for the younger to comprehend that normal people can't move like that.

Curious, Sehyoon looked up at the brunet to see his reaction to his rendition of the choreography. 

Whatever it was, he didn't expect that look.

Byeongkwan looked miserable. 

Like the assignment he pulled three all-nighters for got deleted with no backup(no, Sehyoon did not go through this, not at all).

The idea of seeing Byeongkwan miserable never crossed his mind, even if it had, he doubted he would feel anything at the sight of his despair. He never particularly cared for him anyways. But, he should have known. He felt his facade drop slowly. 

Byeongkwan’s drooped shoulders, and lowered head meant he was good enough to make what seemed to be a dance god feel defeated. There was no joy in this.

"I couldn't think of any moves" started Sehyoon, looking at his phone, "you helped out a lot. Thanks"

The younger looked up almost immediately, eyes wide. His mouth parted and he moved his mouth, ready to say something, but had stopped himself. 

'What does he think of me?' thought Sehyoon.

Brushing the thought aside, he replayed the song, "We'll need to think of more moves. Brainstorm"

Byeongkwan nodded, and once again, Sehyoon looked up at the boy out of curiosity as the bubbly music began.

A small smile adorned his face.............

and Sehyoon didn't know what to think.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------  
The choreography was done and they had recorded it together with the music.

On any other day, Byeongkwan would have said nothing to Sehyoon, but, he had fun. Neither of them talked to each other except for a few remarks, "do this", "change that", “Good work”.

By the end of it, Sehyoon didn't seem like a bad guy. His "don't-mess-with-my-friend-or-I-will-kill-you" attitude was mostly fake, something he could hold up for a while but not for an hour. The glares became extinct, the scowls melted into small smiles or nothing at all.

Heck, he complimented him!

"Goodbye" said Byeongkwan, lips curved upwards while heading out of the room.

Sehyoon paused at that, half bent over with a water bottle in hand. 

"Guh.... goodbye" replied Sehyoon, eyes wide and body still like marble.

It wasn't stifling, or awkward or uncomfortable and he was far from feeling like killing Sehyoon.

With that, he walked to the elevator, legs tired and heart warm. The doors slid open and Byeongkwan was about to enter when he saw a man.

A man with fading red-hair, almost pink, exited the lift. 

He knew him.

"Lee Donghun-ssi?" asked Byeongkwan. 

The man's face morphed into confusion, Byeongkwan explained further, "Ah.....I'm dating Jun, I've seen your pictures with him, that's how I know you". The younger extended his hands to him, "It's nice to finally meet you"

"Oh"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AND SO THEY MEET!  
> Hehehehehehehehehe DRAMA!!  
> Sehyoon and Byeongkwan are getting a little chummy now uwu. They're bonding.  
> I tried my best with the grammatical and spelling errors. I'll try my best to improve the chapter later since I'm getting busier now.  
> Hope you like the chapter!  
> And I apologize for never acknowledging the Kudos ;_;. I'm sorry. Thank you so much for the bookmarks and kudos' guys. It's really appreciated!


	10. Chapter 10

"Lee Donghun-ssi?" asked Byeongkwan. 

The man's face morphed into confusion. Byeongkwan explained further, "I'm dating Jun, I've seen your pictures with him, that's how I know you". Extending his hand, he said "It's nice to finally meet you"

The elevator doors closed and a 'ding' resounded, filling the silence.

"You are" started Donghun, "Kim Byeongkwan?". He shook the other's extended hand, apprehensive of the man who claimed to be ‘dating’ Jun.

"Yes"

"Nice to meet you" said Donghun, a visible frown on his face.

After encountering Sehyoon, Byeongkwan concluded all of Junhee's friends decided to hate him on first meeting. Well, whatever. They'll patch up eventually.

"So....what brings you here?" asked Byeongkwan, trying to keep a conversation going.

"Oh, I have to choreograph with Jun for our class together, then with Sehyoon"

"Jun's coming?" asked the younger, eyes widening in excitement. Byeongkwan wondered if he should stay back.

"No" replied the red-head, "Not for a few hours"  
"Oh”, he looked away, scratching the back of his head, “ I gotta get going then. Have homework to do" said the younger as he entered the elevator. "See you around" he continued as he waved goodbye. 

Donghun awkwardly waved back, clutching the satchel of his bag. He hoped Byeongkwan did not see his fist whiten with the tightness of the hold.

 

\--------------------------

 

"Oh you’re here" said Sehyoon, halting his dance routine now that he noticed his friend.

"I saw Byeongkwan" replied Donghun, standing by the entrance, both hands gripping onto the satchel of his bag like his life depended on it. Multiple emotions churned in his chest like a witch's brew.

"So how'd it go?". Sehyoon knew it would not have went well.

"I lied to him"

 

The raven haired boy paused the music and went up to Donghun, taking his hand in his, leading him inside.

"Sit down" said Sehyoon, sliding down the mirror with his back. He took a sip of water as the older sat next to him, knees pulled up and head falling on them to hide.

"So you lied to him?" asked Sehyoon.

"Yeah"

"About?" he asked, his voice low, Donghun never liked loud noises. 

"About Jun" said Donghun, his voice resounding through the empty room. "He asked if he'd be here, but I told him he wouldn't", Donghun sniffled, "I hate feeling like this”, he took a deep breath, “....... for loving him".

Sehyoon pulled him closer, face buried in his shoulder, "You will be okay. It's okay to feel like this"

"He makes me do things I never dreamed of doing" said Donghun, head still low, pulling his knees in closer, hoping he would just disappear into nothing. "He made me sing, made me dance, he makes me laugh and love life and I don't know why he can do all this to me"  
A ‘Deviant’. Abnormal. An idiot. The words that stayed stagnant in his mind. These words that he knew were carved into his being.

If Junhee ever came to know his well-kept secret,what would he think? How would the man he loved more than life react if he knew his undestined wanted him? Needed him? Lusted for him? 

What would he do? 

"I love Jun!" he said with a groan. It came out louder than he expected almost a shout. But it felt good saying it. "Why him?What's wrong with me?" he asked, no one in particular.

Sehyoon’s embrace felt cold. Like being locked into a cold, tiny storage room with no air, no light. His lungs betrayed him, enslaving his breathes to staccatos of his misery.

"Shhhh, it's okay, you're fine" said the younger. Donghun's sobs were becoming more audible and his voice cracked. He remembered making fun of Junhee’s voice cracking. It was after their third performance on-stage.

‘He apologized………...why’d he say sorry?’

"There's nothing wrong with you" continued Sehyoon.

Donghun didn't need words. He could not hear them. He was drowning, sinking into murky depths as the voices faded into nothing. 

His mind was a mess. 

It had always been a mess, must be for him to fall for someone when he had another waiting for him.

Moving on, that was his only cure.

But why did it feel like he was killing a part of himself?

Maybe it was because it was Junhee, and he was Donghun.

Maybe it was because it was a man that smiled like sun rays, and a man whose heart was glass. 

"I don't want to be me" said Donghun, "Fuck Jun, fuck my soulmate. Fuck everyone", he felt misplaced laughter bubble up in his gut, "Yoonie, you're the only one I love".

Sehyoon rubbed his hand through the other's hair. Both of them knew those words were empty. 

The feeling of having the one whom you love, piercing their nails into your chest and hacking out the heart stuck within by grasping vines of dying hope, and ripping it out, hurt.  
"I'll be here" said Sehyoon.

Donghun’s tears fell down his cheeks in an endless stream, the ache finding a passageway through which it can be freed . He was supposed to dance, to sing, to forget, do anything but cry for the billionth time that week. 

Wrapping his arms around Sehyoon, he seeked comfort.

His body and mind was tired of loving Junhee.

 

\--------------------------

 

Junhee took the stairs, the elevator was taking too long, he had neither time nor patience. 

He knew he was running late, and Donghun hated late. 

His legs ached and his heart was ready to escape his ribcage. Maybe climbing seven sets of stairs after running from the bus stop was a bad idea.

Signing in, he ran down the hallways to where the practice rooms were. Slowing down, he remembered that Sehyoon would be practicing too.

'I should see him....what room was it?......209?', Donghun would forgive him for checking up on their friend. After all, he had been gone for three hours.

Feet halting, he stood in front of the room, panting.

His hands reached for the door handle, ready to click it open-

"I love Jun!"

His blood froze .

Did he mishear?

It was Donghun's voice, he would know that anywhere. Know it in the depths of hell and amidst the triumphs of heaven. 

"Fuck Jun, fuck my soulmate. Fuck everyone"

The muffled words that reached his ears felt almost incomprehensible. What did they mean? 

What does "I", "love" and "Jun" mean when slipping out of Donghun's lips?

Nothing. 

It meant nothing.

Jun knew it meant nothing. He had been told it meant nothing.

It holds no meaning nor power.

Then why? 

Why does it hurt?

A thin door and his conscience separated him and Donghun. 

What was he to do? Walk in and pretend he didn't hear a word of it? 

Even if he wanted to, he wouldn't be able to. 

His hands shivered and his neck felt hotter. It had to be the running and the climbing. What else would it be? Why this, why that? Why? Why? How?

How did he not know about this?   
Junhee prided himself in knowing all about Donghun, they did everything together. His life had Donghun interwoven into the frail tapestry of his life so well, disrupting him would mean destroying Junhee.

To ignore? Or to walk in and face this?

His hand fell to his sides. 

Slowly, he stepped back, eyes on the number of the practice room that came next. 

He was never supposed to have gone to that room. So he walked to room number 204, where he was supposed to be.

Why did he go to 209 ? Impulse? The Fates? He didn't know but he went there and that's that.

Now, to ignore it.

Pulling out his phone, he texted Byeongkwan, sitting down by the mirrored wall.

His heart fluttered at the immediate response.

Of course. The answer was right before him. Why was he hesitant?

Donghun walked in half an hour later, eyes swollen and red. If he Junhee noticed, he said nothing.

"Why were you late?" asked the younger, getting up from his corner, looking at the shabbily tied laces of Donghun’s shoes. He never actually tied them. Donghun always tied them once. He let his foot slip out with the knot in place when he took them off. Maybe it was because his mother or Junhee himself had tied the shoelaces for him when they were younger.

Donghun looked at him, his droopy eyes hollow with unsaid sorrow. The younger wanted to reach for him, to tell him that it was okay. To do anything to wipe away the pain but he shouldn't.

“I got held up in traffic”

Junhee nodded.

‘Since when did we lie to each other?’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angst?? Idk. I took too long to post this. Sorry. I had the story planned out but editing is not fun. I hope you enjoyed! Please leave a comment if you have any suggestions, opinions, etc.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! A lot of stuff is happening rn but the story will go on. This is going to be longer than i expected. I've written an eleven chapter fic??? That's still on-going??????? Shook! Thanks for the comments guys and the kudos and the bookmarks, they honestly make my day and i respond to every comment here because you guys are awesome! Anyways enjoy the chapter!

Sehyoon was at a cross-roads. 

In his tiny(emphasis on tiny) friend circle, he tended to be the one giving advice. But, the situation with Donghun was getting out of hand and he did not know how to handle this. Donghun slept when the city was silent and neon lights dead, woke up late enough to miss classes at eleven, he either studied or worked and came home when he was sure Jun was asleep. When he wasn’t doing that, he just cried.

The only things he could offer were some words and a shoulder to cry on but they were clearly not going to be enough. One thing that seemed to be working, was sleeping together. Sehyoon stayed up late, waiting for the older man to come home. When he did, he urged Donghun to change out of his clothes, and pulled him into bed and snuggled to sleep. 

Junhee often questioned them about it but Donghun just stuck his tongue out like a child, diverted the question and did everything in his power to not confront the problem.

This was accompanied by the horrifying realization that Junhee thought something was going on between the two of them. He avoided the couch and sat wrapped in his blanket on the floor on movie nights, leaving the couch for Donghun and Sehyoon. He moved his bed further away, didn’t ride with either of them to classes, continuously made excuses to use his bike so Donghun would have to ride with Sehyoon. Subtly, maybe unconsciously he split everything into ‘Jun’ and ‘Sehyoon and Donghun’.

He wants to actually slap Junhee sometimes with how absolutely dense he could be. 

Now that Junhee was avoiding him and all Donghun did was cry or vent to him, he was alone, with his own problems, with no one to talk to. The only good thing about this was that the classes Donghun and Byeongkwan need to teach starts later than the rest, junior classes taking more time to fill in. 

He wanted his friends back but he was just Kim Sehyoon, who could barely get his own life together. How was he going to help Donghun?

 

Sighing, he stared at the contact on his phone. It was mocking him, telling him this was stupid. But, he was so tired and this was the closest he got to friendship with anyone outside of Donghun and Junhee. Maybe they were already in the friendship zone? 

‘Fuck it’

He pressed dial. To his surprise, he picked up the call in one ring.

"Hello?"

"Sehyoon hyung? Hi " replied Byeongkwan, monotonous.

"Hi"

"So what's up?"

Sehyoon walked back and forth by the bench in the park, leaves crunching too loudly for his liking.

"Nothing, it's just......I needed to talk to someone"

Byeongkwan didn't reply. Sehyoon panicked. Maybe it really was bad idea. Byeongkwan was three years younger than him and strongly supported soul mates. 

‘Yeah, this was a bad idea’

"I'm listening" replied the younger and Sehyoon breathed a sigh of relief. He fiddled with the low- hanging branches of a nearby tree. He was at the park near his apartment, it always calmed him down, led him to rationality. This was one time it was letting him down.

"So.....I was thinking, well my friend actually was thinking....they….”, he was destroying that branch his hand was encircled around, “......... like someone... and, they really love this person. So much so they'd actually probably die for them", he ended it like a question.

The older waited for a response, but the other end was silent.

"Continue" said Byeongkwan.

Sucking in a breath, he went on, "But, they aren't soulmates. But he- they still love them a lot. And it hurts seeing my friend looking so down"

"Did your friend find their soulmate?"

"No"

"Did your friend's love interest find their soulmate?"

Sehyoon knew what the reply would be if he said 'yes'. To what extent would Byeongkwan let the Fates control him?

"No" replied the older.

"Then why not try confessing? You're the one who was preaching about soulmates not being a thing"

"Really?"

"Yeah"

"But, what about, you were saying- that day-at the cafe-"

"That day you acted like a douche bag and I was pissed that you treated me like some cheating asshole"

‘Ouch’

But Sehyoon agreed, it was not a good way to start their relationship.

"Sorry", he said, realizing how late he was on this apology, more specifically, a month late.

"That's fine, we’re cool now you big baby”, Byeongkwan chuckled, “ I believe in soul mates, I just know Jun's perfect. I can't explain it but yeah, he's perfect”, Sehyoon could hear the way his voice mellowed out, became softer at the mention of Junhee, “ But if that's not your thing, that's okay. We can all do whatever we want, as long as you aren't like, breaking laws."

Sehyoon smiled, "There won't be any law breaking, and I’m not a baby"

"Yes, yes you are. Don’t fight me on this Mr.I-have-cat-food-in-my bag- twenty-four-seven-to feed-strays”

Sehyoon sighed, he knew the cats in the neighbourhood, and they looked cute and their eyes were wide and glass, just beckoning him. What should a man do?

"That was one time you saw me! And I don't carry it around all the time, only on Sundays, Tuesdays and Fridays"

Byeongkwan laughed on the other end, ”Still a man-child-", he paused, "Wait so this is what you called me about? About your friends thing?” 

 

“Yeah”

 

"You could've asked Jun or Donghun ya know"

Sehyoon paused. Right, Byeongkwan meeting Donghun was what started this. "They're dealing with their own things. Both are busy"

"Hmm. Was I of any help?" asked Byeongkwan

"Yeah. Thanks for hearing me out"

"We didn't start off on a good note did we?"

"Yeah"

"Should we try again then?"

"Yeah"

"You need to say something other than 'yeah'"

"Affirmative"

Byeongkwan chuckled at that, "Well then, I'll start", he cleared his throat, "Nice to meet you. I'm Kim Byeongkwan. You are?"

"I'm Kim Sehyoon. Nice to meet you too"

"I hope we get along well"

"Ye- Affirmative"

He cut the call after that and cycled back to college. A sense of pride filled him, knowing that he willingly took a risk. It was slow, maybe too slow, but he would soon be more confident with himself. He just had to keep trying right?

The conversation took an unexpectedly good turn and Sehyoon hoped they would never be at odds with each other.Not when he was addicted to seeing the other dance now.It was one thread that connected them but it was a strong one. 

Junhee and Donghun danced but they were mainly singers.

Byeongkwan, on the other hand, breathed music and let it move his muscles like a marionette. Sehyoon needed someone like that. A challenge.

'We'll see who is better'

\----------------------------

 

"You need to take me to your class" said Yuchan, phone in one hand, pillow in the other, hidden underneath his blanket.

"It's gonna be boring as fuck" replied Byeongkwan, lying on his bed, staring at the wall clock that told him he should be asleep soon.

"Dancing? When will it ever?"

Yuchan had called Byeongkwan in the middle of the night knowing it was the only time the two would be free. 

"Fine" replied Byeogkwan to Yuchan's requests, "but behave and you can only stay for a bit at the end"

"Yay! Did you meet 'your man'?", he said ‘your man’ with an accent, Byeongkwan would bet his new shoes(the ones he got on that date with Jun in the mall) that Yuchan was wiggling his eyebrows.

"I'm gonna sleep"

"Wait, tell me!"

"I did, do you want me to go on my three hour presentation about him again?”

“Not if I want my ears to bleed. Anything else that’s up?”

“ Met his bestest buddy the other day"

Yuchan paused on the other end. Byeongkwan's voice hadn't sound pleased, "So...did it go as bad as Sehyoon?" 

"It was short, but he glared at me. Didn't crush my hand though"

"That's an upgrade. He cute or nah?"

Byeongkwan smiled, "Traitor, why do you care if the enemy is cute or not?"

"If he's cute we can take him down through my seduction"

"What if it's a no?"

"We'll take him down with violence. Whatever it is, he's going down"

"Stop lying, you're the one who's going down"

"What?"

"You have 'bottom' imprinted right into your mark, you ain't letting anyone get down"

"Ewwww why? You corrupt my mind! Mother was right when she said don't hang out with college kids"

"Your mom loves me"

They continued to talk through the night. Yuchan had school and so did he but, they rarely talked after going to university. They had to make the most of every moment they got.

His conversation with Sehyoon was on his mind, like a subtle undercurrent, throughout the day. Who was he talking about? It was such a sudden call. He never called, only texted him. Sehyoon had sounded hesitant, his voice softer than normal, saying every word like one misstep would cause problems.He had a nice voice, the type of voice he'd want to hear in a slow lullaby.

“Hey Channie”

“Hm?” he hummed in response

“Let’s say, you fell for someone who isn’t your soulmate. What would you do?”

“Not my soulmate?”, he paused, “That’s a heavy question…….uhh…….I don’t really know”

“Okay, so would you try dating them?”

“It depends on how much I like them”, Chan said, a question at the end of his statement.

“What if……. What if you’re basically willing to die for them?”

“Die for them?..........If it’s that much then..”, he paused, “I guess I’ll go for it”

Byeongkwan felt a smile tug at his lips.

“I mean” , Chan continued, “I’ll end up with my soulmate anyways so would it really matter?”

“True, but it’s gonna be such a risk. Thank god I didn’t have to go through that before Jun”

“Stop rubbing it in my face that you found him asshole”

Byeongkwan smiled, the conversation continuing for another hour before they fell asleep, ear aching and eyes heavy. But it was worth it.

A thought entered his mind as he drifted off to sleep.

‘What would I do…..if I fell for someone other than Jun?’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are things heating up a lil or what? Hehehehehehehe. Stay tuned!


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since i don't upload on schedule, i decided to post this here. I have to edit the rest. And i myself am too excited. So here's chapter 12!

Yuchan searched through his closet and switched into something fashionable and comfy, determined to make a good impression on his friend's soul mate. Maybe he should give him the “don’t break his heart or i’ll kill you” obligatory friendship talk? He didn’t know.

Looking into his mirror, he patted on concealer over his mark. It really couldn't cover it up enough, the hints of dark grey still ever present, going down his chin, but something was better than nothing. 

It was unfair, he scowled.

Why did he have to cover it up? Why was it on his face of all places? It frustrated him a long while ago, but he learnt to accept it.

The world worshiped The Fates but only when it was convenient. Chuckling, he added the finishing touches.

Rushing down the stairs, he waved his mother goodbye, giving her a flying kiss. His mother pretended to fall back on the sofa, her loose ponytail hitting the back of the couch’s arm, and smiled at him.

“Stay safe honey” she said, turning to look at him walking down the hallway that lead to the door.

“I will!” he said back as he slipped into his shoes, not bothering with the lace, it was tied up already. He had habit of never untying his laces.

The bus ride felt shorter than usual.

Never having taken the route, he paid more attention to the stops and the buses he had to switch. It was a little farther away than his home, which was good, since he didn't want any competition for his father's studio.

School was getting hectic and it seemed almost impossible to find time to visit Byeongkwan’s or his father’s dance studio, but, after two weeks of trying, he found a few free hours on Sunday.

The looming grey building that blended in with the others came into view, a minimalistic sign board showing the studio's name and symbol. He entered and took the elevator upstairs.

In the lobby of the studio, he spotted Byeongkwan, phone in his hand.

"What's up?" said Yuchan, closing the door behind him

"Oh you're here" said the older,looking up and putting his phone in his pocket. They proceeded to do their elaborate high five which they devised and mastered for weeks during their school vacation in middle school. They had nothing to do and a non-existent friend circle, a kid had to do something to be entertained.

"When does class start?" asked Yuchan.

"Thirty minutes? Wanna meet them? They're all here"

Yuchan nodded with enthusiasm and let the older boy guide him into the hallway. He opened the door to a room towards the end of the hallway. Inside were two men, sitting by a boom box. He assumed they were Junhee and Sehyoon. He could recognise Junhee anywhere with how much Byeongkwan talked about him.

He had to admit, Junhee’s hair did look “soft as fucking cotton cloud teddy bears”.

The two looked up, noticing the boy beside Byeongkwan, they smiled in greeting.

"Guys, this is Yuchan" said the older.

"Nice to meet you, call me Chan though, everyone calls me that" said he, feeling stiff. It was a little nerve-wracking to meet his best friend's soul mate. Both were beautiful and the younger felt his long-buried insecurity creep up again.

Sehyoon smiled wide, cheeks puffing up. Yuchan resisted the urge to pinch them.  
"I’m Kim Sehyoon. You can call me Sehyoon-hyung", he extended his hand for a handshake and Yuchan almost flinched remembering Byeongkwan's recount of the events that happened on the first meeting.

"Uhh"

Sehyoon giggled. 

"I won't be crushing your hands unless you plan on dating Junhee too" said the raven-haired man.

Yuchan smiled and greeted him back, "Kwan made you seem like a monster, but I should've known"

"This was a bad idea now that I think about" said Byeongkwan

"It's one of the better ones actually" said Yuchan, he turned to Sehyoon, “You are adorable” he said, “Can I pinch your cheeks?”

Junhee burst into a fit of laughter on the side, Byeongkwan face palmed and sighed. Typical Chan.

“Only if I can pinch yours too” said Sehyoon and the two stood there pinching each others’ cheeks. Byeongkwan was ready to bury himself.

"Okay whatever, now", said Byeongkwan, pulling the younger boy to Junhee, "This is my unwanted son" he said pointing to his friend.

Junhee smiled, "I'm Park Junhee", he looked between the two, "if you're Kwannie's kid that makes you mine too so... Hi son"

"Wow that was valiant attempt at a joke" said Byeogkwan.

"Shut up dad" said the boy, "and nice to meet you dad" he said to Junhee. He turned to Sehyoon, "that makes you my uncle I guess?"

"I approve” said the raven-haired man, giving a thumbs up, nodding happily.

"Uncle Sehyoon it is" said Junhee patting the older's shoulder..

They talked, with Yuchan being the centre of attention. Byeongkwan never thought it would be like this. Watching Junhee and Yuchan get along so well made his heart swell with happiness and all he could do was watch the three in silence. Junhee and Yuchan talked about their favorite singers and apparently, they had identical tastes in that aspect. Sehyoon looked to Byeongkwan, both feeling left out on the conversation. 

Byeongkwan dreamt of the day Junhee would meet his parents. Maybe they'd cook together and go shopping for groceries? Maybe Junhee would tend to the little garden at their backyard with his mother.

The creak of the door opening snapped him out of his thoughts.

"Donghun what took you so long?" asked Sehyoon, looking back from where he was sitting in a circle with the other three.

"I got a call"

"That's Donghun" said Junhee. Yuchan was sitting with his back facing the door but he saw the man's reflection in the mirror and....there was a feeling of……..what he did not know, could no tell with the words humanity has left.

He was handsome, eyes drooping downwards and they sparkled in the studio lights like crystals. There was an air of britility around him, his moves minimal, his back straight, his hair bleached to blond. To Yuchan, he was an anomaly. This man was all soft lines and harsh strokes in a perfect union. 

'Greet him first' thought Yuchan, trying to not let his thoughts wander further. He was ogling at a man he saw five seconds ago. He stood up with the other as they went up to him. 

Turning around, he paused.

Donghun who had been walking towards them, stopped in his tracks.

It was as if he had found that bracelet he lost in the woods when he went camping. Forgotten and buried, but somehow niggling at his conscience. 

A million feelings rushed through their minds, numbing everything. A wave of nostalgia, about days never lived, dripped down into memories already made, filling it in like an important piece was being put back into the empty spaces in the images they recalled.

It felt right.

It felt perfect.

That nagging feeling, the endless ache for ‘something’, finally fulfilled.

'This is?' thought Donghun, staring into the stranger's eyes. He couldn't think of anything really, just the dim echo of a question.

What was it? What was it?

The older felt a tingle down his spine and lightning struck.

No.

It couldn't be.

Not now.

Yuchan looked stunned, eyes wide and mouth parted. He flinched at the sudden, searing pain at his mark and held his hand to his face. 

Donghun could feel his mark thrum like it had a mind of it’s own and been brought to life.

The younger felt his knees weaken and knelt down with one leg. Donghun rushed to his side, though his back hurt enough to make him want to lay down.

"Are you okay?" asked Donghun. The idea of this stranger being in any pain felt wrong.

Eyes on the floor, Yuchan tried to comprehend what happened.

"Yuh..yeah..I'm fine" he looked up, face to face with Donghun now, “ I’m Yuchan” he said. It felt necessary to do so. He could tell anything to him.

"Lee Donghun"

"Right……”, he knew the name, Byeongkwan had told him. If only he had known who that name belonged to, he would have paid more attention to everything he said about him.

“ …….did you?” asked Yuchan, hand still over his face “.......Did you feel that? "

Donghun thought he'd lie, he thought he'd hide when he sees his soul mate but his lips moved to say, "Yes" in the clearest possible voice he's ever mustered.

Lying seemed ridiculous in front of this boy.

"So we are?" asked Yuchan, he felt two hands on his shoulder, steadying him. 

"I...." hesitated Donghun, "I guess.....yes"

"Wow...that's...not how I thought this would go", relaxing, he let his hand fall to his side.

Donghun let his hand caress Yuchan’s chin and nudged him to look into his eyes . He saw grey marks. On closer look, he realized that was where Yuchan’s mark was. The boy covered it up with makeup, but it was already fading away. He wiped away the rest and it was unmistakable. This was his soul mate.

'Not now. Why now? '

"Why did they never contact me?" asked Donghun. He did not want his voice to sound that concerned. 

"I'm eighteen" replied Yuchan.

They sat there in silence, Yuchan had somehow gotten one of his hands around Donghun's shoulder in all of this. 

Sunflowers were bursting in his chest.

"Guys? Channie? You okay?" asked Byeongkwan.

"It's, I'm fine" said the younger, moving away to sit back on the floor. Donghun sat in front of him, equally shocked. The two continued to look at each other, eye contact never breaking. Yuchan would rather it stay that way. Hopefully forever.

Sehyoon and Junhee went to their friend in panic, "What happened?" asked the younger of the pair.

Donghun refused to look at Junhee. Not now, not when his soul mate was there.

"It's him Yoonie" said Donghun and that was enough of an indicator.

Yuchan could jump, could fly. Donghun said it in his own words. This was real. This was happening.

"Fuck I'm so happy for you!" said the youngest of the trio, pulling the older into a hug and Donghun wanted to cry. Of course Junhee would react like that. He never curses and he did so now.

Sehyoon joined in. Donghun tried not to let tears spill. Hate festered and spread like vines at the thought that he forgot Junhee the moment he saw Yuchan. Was that it? Was that what he was crying about for years? Feelings he grew from embers, blown up into flames, put out in less than five minutes by a stranger?

Byeongkwan and Yuchan hugged in delight.

"I can't believe this!" said Yuchan

"I know! You met him before nineteen!"

"I gotta tell everyone!", he replied and turned to Donghun who was smiling, lips trembling and eyes watering up. Junhee ruffled his hair and held his hands. Sehyoon held the other and just looked at the two. 

Was this it? Was this the solution?

Yuchan walked up to him, now steady, and extended his hands to the older who was still on the floor.

"Hi" he said, smiling. Donghun took his hand and stood up, eyes now facing down. Yuchan’s smile was bright like a flower blooming on a spring day. He couldn’t bear to mar it with his ruined soul.

This was hell. 

He hated every second of it but his traitorous heart thumped wildly with bliss. 

One way or another, he'd break this kid's heart.

"Hey" replied he.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shook? Not shook? 
> 
> Dongchan SAIL!!!!
> 
> For once, it's Sehyoon's who is the fifth wheel asdfghjkl- Feel my baby Jun's suffering!


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo girl's back with a snacc and yo feelings will be attacced and i'm not a poet or rapper so i'll stop this now.
> 
> Have fun with this chapter ;)

"You have twenty minutes before class guys" said Byeongkwan, pushing Sehyoon and Junhee out of the practice room. He turned back and winked at Yuchan. giving him a thumbs-up. The boy looked nervous, he waved to Byeongkwan, who shut the door.

Junhee laughed, allowing himself to be dragged by Byeongkwan.

Like echoes, his laugh rung hollow, bouncing off unexplored misery. Where had it come from? He couldn’t tell, but it was now present. 

Donghun who cried over rom-coms when the couple got their happily ever after, Donghun who pretended to push him away when they cuddled, only to give in later to let his head rest on his shoulder, Donghun who stuck with him when he screamed at everyone to “fuck off!”, after being rejected to debut for the third time, who stayed back and held him when all he felt were tears that made him shudder, that made him think he would die right there, who tickled him to wake him up, who sung lullabies and songs about sweet nothings to him when he rocked back and forth in Donghun’s arms during the more downcast days and-

That was where it was from.

Now, the older man stood, unseen to him, in a room alone with a boy who was evidently his soulmate, the mark across his face a copy of the one running down Donghun's back. This was whom he would belong to, whom he was destined to be with.

Donghun would say no to Yuchan.....right?

Or would they be like himself and Byeongkwan? Would Donghun forget the love he had for him?

As often as he raved about ‘his beloved’, not once did he think Donghun would find that someone. It was bound to happen but, even still, in his mind Donghun was always by his side. It was the two of them and Sehyoon against the world. 

He imagined Sehyoon with a spunky, talkative person who would indulge in everything he loved.

He imagined himself with a soft-spoken and kind person who showed affection with no hesitation, who loved and breathed music.

But Donghun............he never thought about that. Not once.

Now, there was someone. Someone whom he had not prepared himself for.

"I can't believe our best friends are soul mates. The Fates are fucking weird!" said Byeongkwan, as he turned back to face the two. 

"Yeah, it was meant to be" replied Junhee, "we would have met no matter what right?" 

Yes, it was meant to be. 

Right?

Everything was perfect. A few weeks after he discovered that Donghun loved him, his soulmate appeared. Things were, once again, back in place. Donghun would not need to feel guilty over being ‘Deviant’. He would feel that overwhelming rush of discovery and nostalgia that all soulmates felt at first meeting, the undeniable tug at his heart and the ache in his mark, and, he would realize.

Then why did it feel like everything was wrong?

He imagined Donghun with this stranger- no- Yuchan, laughing with him, making fun of him, going on dates, going to secret spots where they would share hidden moments and it felt wrong. Until this moment, he had always been the owner of Donghun's smiles. 

‘You never were’, his thoughts chimed. That was the beauty of thoughts. They were honest and unashamed, never hiding from anything.

Donghun’s smiles were never his to own, they were for Yuchan. But he wanted it to be his. For years, he was the one who fooled around to make his lips pull back into that soft smile that lit his eyes. But it wasn’t his job to do, never was.

The pale hand wrapped around his wrist pulled him back to reality.

 

The three entered an empty room nearby. It was a weekday, leaving many classes unused.

"We should practice right?" asked Byeongkwan, taking a sip out of the water bottle he fished out of his bag slung over his shoulder.

"You should" replied Sehyoon, placing his speaker and bag at a corner.

"I wasn't asking you" scoffed Byeongkwan, "Jun?" he asked, looking over.

"Sorry, what did you say?", and fuck he had no idea what they were talking about. 

"Practice. Now?" asked Byeongkwan, a little disappointed. Junhee ruffled Byeongkwan's hair, a soft smile forced on his face. 

"Of course Kwannie", he replied looking into Byeongkwan’s eyes.

"Stop being icky in front of me please? I'm still here" said Sehyoon.

"Sorry. Almost forgot you and your two left feet" replied Byeongkwan with a smirk.

"Say that again?" challenged Sehyoon

" 'That again' "

"I'm not letting you off until you apologize!" whined Sehyoon and charged towards Byeongkwan.

 

Junhee stared at the two who were running around the practice room. He didn't know when the two had gotten so close. From what he recalled, the younger didn't particularly like him. 

'The classes together must have done something'

It was nice, seeing his important people get along. 

"Jun help!" yelled Byeongkwan as Sehyoon tackled him to the floor in a headlock.

The older man chuckled, "Jun don’t!”

 

Walking up to the two on the floor, he tried to pull Byeongkwan away, but Sehyoon had always been stronger than him. He knew he couldn't pull him back.

“This is unfair! I can’t deal with two people!” complained Sehyoon but was barely breaking a sweat.

"I have a plan" said Junhee to the captured boy.

"What?" asked Byeongkwan, still struggling against Sheyoon's weight.

Putting in all his strength, Junhee pulled back Sehyoon's arms, "Tickle him!", he commanded. Byeongkwan shot up and pinned the older down and the two began to tickle Sehyoon.

"Aww, you big baby~~" cooed Byeongkwan.

 

Sehyoon kicked at the two and Junhee felt physically drained, thoughts of Donghun resurfacing. It was hard to just push aside everything like nothing happened.

 

What would he have done if Byeongkwan fell in love with someone else? 

 

His eyes fell upon the two still fighting. Sehyoon had begun to fight back, holding the younger down by his hips from below while Byeongkwan kept hitting him wherever he could from above.

Okay.

Time-out.

Moving around, he knelt and tickled Sehyoon's feet, making Sehyoon loosen his hold on the other.

"Escape now" said Junhee, Byeongkwan nodded and jumped to the side quickly.

Sehyoon was lying on the floor, laughing with his hand over his face, "I hate you. Both of you" he said, breathless.

"Doesn't sound like it" replied Byeongkwan, sitting behind Junhee to pull him into a back hug.

The world seemed far-off. A cluster of thoughts were dumped into Junhee's mind and he didn't know what to do with any of it. Most of it was Donghun and Byeongkwan.

It felt like him and Donghun would be saying goodbye to each other. His life would be centered around someone new, he wouldn't be present at home as often, Junhee’s won't be the first messages Donghun would respond to, he would move out one day and the two would become like those adults who called their friends once a month just to make each other aware of their existence.

"Hey, is something up?" asked Byeongkwan, after what felt like hours. The boy was leaning forward to look at the Junhee's face. Looking around, Junhee saw Sehyoon had left the room and it was just the two there.

Junhee turned back, "Nothing....just...." One look at Byeongkwan's face and he knew the other would not let this go. He sighed.

"Kwannie, wanna go on a date?"

If Donghun wouldn't be around, he would still have Byeongkwan.

Pink dusted the younger's cheeks, "Of course! Just-you- you are so dumb" he said and buried his face into the older's neck, making Junhee's breath hitch.

Donghun and Sehyoon can move on, they can find their own lives and he would be fine with it, as long as Byeongkwan remained. 

If he felt a stutter, a stumble, at the thought of never having Donghun- or Sehyoon- again in his life, he let it fade into the background.

But thoughts were like that, honest, unabashed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So......the tension, THE DRAMA! YASSSSSSS. It's gonna be getting good after this you guys hehehehehehehehehe
> 
> Thank you as always for the comments and kudos. They are always appreciated and I love interacting with people here ^_^ We'll meet soon with the next chapter. Adios until then!


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter! For the first time ever, I have the plot outlined. I feels so professional now(doing the bare minimum but whatever). I hope you enjoy the new chapter! I am editing older chapters now. What are tenses?? What's grammar???

"So uhhh...We need to talk about this" said Donghun, standing awkwardly in front of the boy.

"Sure sure! I mean, we just met, and I know my age and stuff is a problem" Yuchan fiddled with his fingers, eyes anywhere but on Donghun, " this must be really alarming. I don't expect anything much really, though it would be nice to be together-" he looked up to the older for a reaction, "I mean! Let's take it slow, I won't ask you to fall for me or anything like that just-"

"It's okay" said Donghun, smiling softly at the younger. He wished to hate this person who dared to think they would be loved as much as Junhee but he couldn't. It was obvious he grew up with love and affection, a child who had dipped his feet once into the abyss of darkness and thought that was it.

What he would give to just swap his mark with Byeongkwan, or swap Junhee and Yuchan's.

"I'm sorry, just" the younger said, scratching at the back of his head, "I'm so nervous" he continued, looking down.

'I am an idiot' thought Donghun, knowing he would regret this later.

Moving closer, he held Yuchan's hand to help him calm down, "Yuchan-"

"Chan's fine, unless you want to call me Yuchan, but, that's up to you" he said, words spilling like rapids.

"Do you like 'Chan' or 'Yuchan'?" asked Donghun, leaning down a little to look at him, not that there was much of a difference in height.

The younger gulped, "Whatever is fine"

Smiling, Donghun replied, "Chan it is". 

Taking a deep breath, he continued, " Chan, I'm glad to have met you, but, this.....I can't get into a relationship so fast"

Yuchan was an open book, shoulders drooping and lips pulled into a pout, "That's okay"

"Can we...", Donghun knew he could say sorry and walk out of this. He could just say no. It happened often enough nowadays.

But.

"Can we start with being friends?" said the older, still holding Yuchan's hand.

The smile that spread on Yuchan's face looked so beautiful, Donghun knew he didn’t deserve it. What made the Fates decide it was supposed to be for him? He didn't know. 

"Guys, sorry to interrupt", it was Sehyoon, "but classes start in five minutes" said he and pointed at the three kids at the door, holding their bags and staring at the two.

"Why are they holding hands?" asked one of the kids

"Donghun is sucking the energy out of that person by holding his hand . Go save him!" she replied and the kids rushed to the two. Donghun ran to the door, leaving the kids to talk to Yuchan.

"Uh, thanks" said Donghun, hands in the pocket of his pants.

"So what did you say?" asked Sehyoon, walking into the room.

"I....I couldn't just turn him away"

Sehyoon sighed, "Are you two dating?"

"No! I still love-!", he caught himself and cleared his throat, "No", Donghun restarted, "Didn't agree to anything, just told him we can be friends"

"That's better than agreeing with him"

"Yeah, but" Donghun looked back at the kids and the boy, "I don't want to see him sad. He looks really happy. Reminds me of Jun before all the idol nonsense"

"Nonsense?"

"Ugggh, you get what I mean, before everything went downhill"

"Hun-", Sehyoon felt a tug at his shorts, he looked down to see that it was one of his little students.

"Hi Mr. Fancy-Legs" said the boy, looking up at him, wide eyed and mouth parted.

"We'll talk about this"said Sehyoon. He bent down to greet the child, "Hi Kookie!" he said and pulled his cheeks.

The children had started coming in, most if not all surrounded Yuchan as he told them something with enthusiasm, making different gestures and faces to entertain them as he told his story.

"....And then, the monster crushed everything!" said Yuchan, adding an 'evil laugh' at the end.

"Oh no!" said some of the children, "then what happened?"

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

“And one, two, three, then…...turn, left hand up?” asked Byeongkwan, looking back at Junhee who was monitoring the newest routine.

The older stood motionless, he seemed to look past the boy in front of him, his grip on the water bottle in his hand loosened with every passing second. 

“Jun?”

“uhh...yeah...it’s good”

Byeongkwan sighed and walked to the other, clutching the water bottle before it fell. He let his other hand encircle Junhee’s shoulder, which seemed to have brought him back to reality.

“You’re distracted” said the younger, tilting his head little to get a better look at the brunet who was looking down and away, “What’s on your mind?”

“Just tired, don’t know why”

Smiling, Byeongkwan let his hand card through Junhee’s hair slowly. He wanted to make Junhee himself again.

Generally, the older man was the one who did the talking while Byeongkwan listened with rapt attention. He was not used to the silence.

 

Taking the water bottle away, he interlaced his hand with Junhee’s, “We can go on that date now”

Junhee looked up at the speed of lightning, “Now? But we’ve got the dance to complete”

 

“We can do it tomorrow, or later today”, he pouted and tugged lightly at his hand, “Can we? Pretty please?”

 

The older sighed, contemplating. He did need a break, somewhere far away from all of this.

 

“Okay, but I pick the place”

“No problem!” said the younger, voice a pitch higher as he moved closer to Junhee.

“And you pay for everything”

The younger leaned in until their foreheads touched, his eyes fluttered shut in hesitance. Jun leaned in closer and Byeongkwan could feel how tense Junhee was, trembling lightly.

“I’m fine with that” said the younger, “On one condition”

“Huh?”

“As long you’re only thinking of me” he replied, almost whispering.

Junhee gulped, he let himself be pulled into Byeongkwan’s hold. Donghun and Yuchan were momentarily out of his mind and he craved to just let whatever this was overtake every inch of his being. Breaths intermingled, palms sweaty and eyes closed, the two moved in till no space was left in between except for those centimeters between their lips that felt like a distant chasm. 

He hoped to drown his racing thoughts.

The contact was soft and strange, sensation new. It was just a touch at first but Byeongkwan moved back in again. Junhee let him take over, having no idea what to do. The younger’s slightly chapped lips moved against his slowly, and Junhee wondered if this was Byeongkwan’s first kiss, or if he had kissed others before.

Junhee let his arm encircle the other’s hips, hoping he wouldn’t just fall down. His bones felt like molten lava and he wanted so much more than this.

The two pulled back, eyes wide.

“I- uh-I- should’ve-uhm-” stuttered Byeongkwan, cheeks pink.

“It’s- It’s okay”

They were still in each other’s embrace, neither feeling the need to let go.

“I’m sorry” said Byeongkwan, pulling his hands down from Junhee’s shoulders, fingers lingering and betraying his thoughts.

“No wait!” said Junhee, hugging him closer, “don’t be sorry”

“But I didn’t even ask you”

“Can we…..this is….weird but...can we..” he hesitated, regretting asking him. It must be strange to beg for a kiss right?

“Nevermind” said Junhee

“Can we?” asked the younger

The older let his head fall on Byeongkwan’s shoulder, which was not a great idea since it felt more intimate, his lips close to his neck. 

“Do that again?” asked Junhee, not knowing what happened to him at that moment. He buried his head further into Byeongkwan’s neck and he wished he picked a better place to hide himself.

Junhee pulled back, the younger tilted his head to the side and moved closer, “of course, if you- you want to? Do you want to?”

“I- uh….I do”

Byeongkwan’s eyes fluttered shut and Junhee let himself move closer first, anticipation slowly killing him. The older brunet let one of his hands trace up from Byeongkwan’s back to his neck, holding him in place as Byeongkwan closed any distance that was present between them. Junhee thought he felt the younger’s heart beat against his chest.

It was slow and languid, every move against each others’ lips an experiment, unknown hunger surfacing. They pulled back, breaths quickened and panting slightly, taking in wisps of air. Without hesitance, they continued again. He couldn’t believe he was standing on his own, his knees, weak and shaking.

The door to the practice room burst open, footsteps resounded through the room.Byeongkwan felt his heart leap. He pulled away from Junhee and tried to get away.

“Hey did you- What were you doing?”,it was Sehyoon.

“Uhhh...nothing”

Sehyoon looked at the two, Junhee’s ears were red, Byeongkwan stood to the side, his blush was obvious and he was scratching at the back of his head. 

Sehyoon sighed.

“You know what, I don’t wanna know. Just pass me my phone”

Byeongkwan rushed to get Sehyoon’s phone and walked towards him awkwardly, head low.

“Here”, he said, handing the phone over.

Sehyoon decided that bashful Byeongkwan was a pretty Byeongkwan, the blush coloring his cheeks like blooming cherry blossoms.

“There are children coming in now” whispered Sehyoon, shaking his head. Byeongkwan blushed even further, ears reddening and it reached down to his neck.

Sehyoon looked into his phone, that sight was not for him.

“Jun…….take it elsewhere?” he said and walked out, he felt his neck heat up, embarrassed to have walked into…...whatever they would have gotten up to.

The door clicked shut and the two were left in the silence.

“So”, Junhee said, looking to Byeongkwan, the blush still prominent, “Wanna go on that date now?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sehyoon the cockblock  
> And JunKwan's first kiss. Is it too obvious that I've never kissed anyone or ever written a kiss scene???  
> Maybe it really was a bad idea writing a long-ass, angsty romance when I've never even been in a relationship.
> 
> Thank you for the comments, kudos and the bookmarks AND for reading the fic. It means a lot and i'll try to improve the writing and edit previous chapters.


	15. Chapter 15

Reaching home, Junhee went to the couch, earphones in place as he shuffled through his phone. The other two had reached home early, already in their pajamas. 

 

Though assignments piled on their desks and filled up their inboxes, the three had decided that Saturdays were for winding down. So they gathered on the couch, huddled together underneath one blanket as a classic Disney movie played on-screen.

 

This time it was ‘The Little Mermaid’, as per Donghun’s request. They went out to celebrate the day after Yuchan and Donghun met. Sehyoon suggested the ‘Disney and Chill’ night movie should be selected by Donghun as a gift.

 

Junhee changed into his pajamas and sat next to Donghun. 

 

Donghun tried not to panic. It had been a while since they sat together during movies, almost a month since they’ve been close, both physically and in terms of talking. If it coincided with the amount of time that had passed since Junhee and Byeongkwan met, Donghun tried not to dwell on it.

 

Sehyoon was focused on the movie, happy that things were relatively more stable. It was the one time he could forget about the ever-evolving drama that was Junhee and Donghun’s romantic life. There was Byeongkwan too, his new-found stress relief.

 

He enjoyed their comfortable silences, the sarcastic comments, the pats and the honest words of praise when Sehyoon showed one of his choreographies and, Byeongkwan’s clinginess. Sehyoon had always liked holding hands. A hug, an arm around his shoulder, but he could never ask, never initiate. Junhee and Donghun had not hesitated to show affection, neither did he to them.

 

It was nice, being close with someone else, someone new. 

 

Finding new people had a sense of riskiness, a rush of adventure knowing he was doing different things. 

 

Ariel was singing on-screen, wishing she could be “part of that world”, and he understood her. He was too closed off from everyone. He was open and himself with two people and the list has remained unchanged for years. Sure, he talked to classmates, sometimes hung out with them, but that was it. His ‘world’ was small, he had seen everything in it. University was supposed to transform him, but it really hadn’t.

 

Now there was someone new.

 

So he decided to take risks. There was a dance crew in his college which he auditioned for and got in. Though it was small, the people were fun to be with. As infrequent as the practices were, everyone knew to keep their distance, but still talked to him.

 

Now he was part-timing in the dance studio and the coffee shop. He was happy with himself. He wished he could talk about it to someone.

 

Prince Eric’s statue now stood in Ariel’s cavern.

Donghun was engrossed in the film, mouth parted. He loved the movie to death, sung along silently to ‘Part of Your World’ every single time. 

Junhee would be equally bewitched by the movie, but this time, his eyes were on Donghun. 

His eyes soft, hooded, his lips turned downward. He looked distant, like he was preparing himself for something.

 

And if Sehyoon hadn’t seen it a billion times on Donghun’s face, he wouldn’t have recognized it on Junhee. But it’s there.

 

‘No way’, thought Sehyoon.

 

Nope. It can’t be. It was just now. One moment from years together. Junhee loved Byeongkwan. Whatever he was seeing was-

 

Junhee was still staring and he looked more broken every second.

 

Donghun smiled as Ursula made her entrance, the first notes of ‘Poor Unfortunate Souls’ strummed through. He began singing and Junhee smiled like Donghun could create galaxies with every note he sung. Somehow, Donghun managed to turn the grandeur of the song into something soft. Junhee began to sing along and they broke into a duet of the song.

 

He still wondered how they managed to make the villain’s song into a duet. It vaguely sounded like they were planning on taking over the planet together with their unplanned harmonising.

 

Sehyoon wished he could take a video of this and show it to Junhee because he really needed an explanation for whatever this was. 

 

A million moments like this came to mind. It was always there, he just happened to put a label on it now. 

 

He stared at the two, a remote in Junhee’s hand and a bottle of coke in Donghun’s which were their ‘mics’. Hands extending outwards and exaggerated, they walked with their backs straight, legs strutting and tip-toed as if on heels.

 

‘We’re all idiots’ thought Sehyoon.

 

It was all right there. 

 

Sehyoon wished he could just smack them on their heads and tell them to talk their feelings out. 

 

It won’t work anymore.

 

Donghun and Junhee would be happy.

 

But Byeongkwan?

 

He’d run into a problem that even Disney couldn’t distract him from.

 

The duo curled back into the couch, the initial awkward distance between them gone.

 

An image of Byeongkwan smiling up at him flashed through Sehyoon’s mind.

 

It wasn’t his problem, these were their feelings and relationships. They were all adults. He had nothing to do with this part of their lives. 

 

But heck he could tell this was going to be a major train wreck.

 

Now, another person, Yuchan, was involved in this too. 

 

He decided to turn back to the movie, where Sebastian was doing his best to not get cooked.

 

By the time the credits rolled, Sehyoon fell asleep. There were only so many times he could watch the same movie(it wasn’t his favorite, Aladdin was) and not get bored.

 

Donghun got out of the couch along with Junhee. They turned to Sehyoon who was curled up on himself. Donghun tucked the blanket closer to him. The two silently walked to their room, shutting the door behind them.

 

“It’s gonna be hard waking up tomorrow, should’ve put in the movie early” said Junhee, flopping onto his bed.

 

“We could have if someone had come back home early” replied Donghun, sitting on his.

 

Junhee remembered the date they went on, a promise in the practice room before the kiss. It had happened a second time, and a third, he blushed. Donghun immediately noticed.

 

“What happened?”, he asked, he was getting better at hiding the fear and jealousy in his voice.

 

Junhee was silent, dread built up slowly within Donghun, every second making his imagination go wilder.

 

“We…...we uhm”, Junhee turned to face the walls, “kissed”, he whispered. He wasn’t feeling happy, he was feeling bad. Bad for Donghun? But why? 

 

“Oh”, Donghun sighed, took in a deep breath, “Congratulations” he said.

 

“I don’t know if that’s the usual response to that”, said Junhee

 

Donghun chuckled lightly, “What do you want me to say? Not exactly very experienced in that area”

 

“True”

 

Searching for the nearest pillow, Donghun flung it at him.

 

Junhee turned around, “What was that for?!” he complained, sitting up with the pillow in hand.

 

“I could’ve had experience”

 

“You literally said you don’t have experience”

 

“Said I don’t have a lot of experience, not none at all”

 

Junhee let those words sink in. He was finding out so many things about Donghun.

 

“You’ve done this before?Kissed someone?” asked Junhee, 

 

“That time in JYP, there was this thing with….Hangyeom”

 

“Seriously!?”, he sat up straighter.

 

“Well you had that thing with Rayoon”

 

Junhee scoffed, “Rayoon doesn’t count, we were experimenting, and it was just him doing it- and how do you know?”

 

“The Best Friend status comes with some benefits”

 

“Reading my mind?”

 

“No, noticing changes when you act weird. For an actor, you really suck at hiding stuff in real life”

 

Junhee turned away, “Shut up”

 

“Dumbass”

 

“You still love me” said Junhee and paused.

 

Those words meant different things now. Donghun looked at him, eyes wider. Junhee hoped Donghun wasn’t completely right about his acting abilities.

 

“Sure thing dumbass, now give me back my pillow”, replied Donghun.

 

Junhee sighed, “Good night”, he said and threw the pillow to him.

 

Donghun tried to think of Yuchan but it was as effective as toothpick against a dragon.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Late update i know ;_; But it's here! I hope you enjoy

“Can we talk?”, asked Sehyoon.

He was sitting atop the dining table, much to Donghun’s chagrin.

“What about?”, he replied from the couch, facing the TV. He didn’t want to turn back to see the other. Sehyoon had been trying for a while to get Donghun to talk about his ever-evolving…..romantic problems? He could not put a clear label on it.

“About Yuchan and Junhee”

He looked at the screen, words lost to him, his mind drew a blank. 

“Hun?” asked he, getting down from the table, walking to the other. Donghun was unmoving, nothing to show that he was confused other than his feet, rubbing at each other. 

“Talk? Please?”, said Sehyoon, settling beside him, his hand around the other.

“I….I don’t know”

“That’s fine”

“Should we have to talk about this?”, asked Donghun, eyes fixed forward. He fiddled and scratched at his fingers. He just wanted to watch his drama, not have a discussion about his almost decade-long crush.

Sehyoon sighed, “Yes, we have to, for yourself and for Yuchan”

‘Right…..Chan’

“What do I tell him? He’s a kid….and he’s….”, he remembered the smile that looked like amber in sunlight, “He thinks we can be a thing…...at some point”

“You are probably going to hate me for this but……...but what if you can?”

Donghun’s head shot up. Them? Him and Yuchan? Together? That’s-

“No way, we can’t- I can’t-”

Sehyoon took Donghun’s hand in his, holding it firmly he said, “What if? You don’t have to start anything now. But...think about it Hunnie”

Donghun’s eyes softened, he looked reluctant still.

 

“It’s been years. Seeing you sitting here and suffering isn’t fun” said Sehyoon, “ Not for you, not for anyone. Jun is…..he’s found someone else”

The older nodded, eyes back on his hands.

“Don’t you think, maybe it’s time?”

Donghun shook his head, “But I’m broken”, it was obvious he was, “Chan deserves better”

“You are not broken, you are not wrong. Anyone who’s destined for you should feel blessed because you’re the best” said Sehyoon with finality. They had this discussion a billion times, Sehyoon tried to convince him, but Donghun never budged, words replaying like a broken record.

His shoulder’s relaxing, Donghun chuckled. Sighing, he replied, “I don’t know. I’ll think about it”

Donghun pulled in his knees, mind anywhere but on his show. He had thought about moving on, more times than he can count. Maybe more than the times he thought he loved Junhee, but every time he did, he let the thought be forgotten. Just one more day. One more day he would love him and the next he’ll forget about it.

But he couldn’t. 

He was annoyingly persistent. On some days it was a good thing but on others, on things like this, he hated himself for it.

The door to their apartment opened, Sehyoon and Donghun looked up from the couch to see Junhee walk in with a giggling Byeongkwan behind him. The two took of their shoes and were standing in the hallway, side by side against the wall.

“Guys!” said Junhee, “We need to settle something”

The two got out of the couch and looked at them, both standing straight against the wall

“Who’s taller?” asked Byeongkwan, arms folded and frowning.

“Me” said Junhee and Byeongkwan stamped on his foot.

Donghun smiled at them, Sehyoon eyed the two and looked like he was putting actual thought into it.

“Jun’s taller” said he

“It’s the insoles” said Byeongkwan

“We aren’t wearing shoes!”

“The judges are unfair”, said Byeongkwan, “Plus Donghun hasn’t said a thing”

The older snapped back to reality and saw the two, he couldn’t see a difference, they were almost the same height.

“You’re both midgets”

Junhee whined, “Oh come on be serious”

“I am, you’re both short”

Byeongkwan looked to Donghun, “But who’s shorter?”

Sehyoon put his hand on Byeongkwan’s shoulder and pushed him down, “don’t think i didn’t notice you tip-toeing”, he said, “And you’re shorter”

“Yes! I’m not the shortest anymore!” said Junhee and squealed. Byeongkwan started to argue with him, the two bickered and Sehyoon giving his inputs, possibly fuelling the fire. 

“Guys”, said Donghun walking into the ktichen, “ come in and sit down, i can’t stand here with you guys”

“Old man Hunnie”, teased Junhee. Donghun turned back and did a raspberry.

He poured juice into cups for the four of them and gave it. Donghun retreated to his bedroom, letting the three talk. Sehyoon had looked to him in concern but the older simply smiled and closed the door.

His relationship with Byeongkwan was…...non-existent to be precise. They never talked, he had the fortune to not end up alone with him outside of the very first time they met. Junhee always found Byeongkwan anyways, or Sehyoon did.

Now though, Byeongkwan might try to approach him, he knows he will. Yuchan was in the picture.

‘Speaking off……’

Pulling out his phone from his pajama pocket, he scrolled through his contact to Yuchan’s name.   
Along with it was a picture of him smiling, taken in the studio. He was showing a peace sign with an awkward smile, his lips pressed together. 

Sehyoon’s words were stuck in his brain. Moving on was something he had to do. It was inevitable for him in a world like his.

He looked down at his phone. Yuchan was right there.

‘I hate myself’, he pressed the call button.

It rung for a while, and before he could heave a sigh of relief, Yuchan picked up the call. 

Donghun sucked in a sharp inhale. 

He didn’t expect Yuchan to actually pick it up, much less that quickly.

“Hello?” said Yuchan.

“Uh, hi, It’s Donghun? Your...uhm…”, not friend, not boyfrie- not even close, what was he to him?

“Yeah...uh….you’re…. yeah I know”, he replied before Donghun could complete the sentence, “So what’s up?”

He walked to the window, hand curling around the curtains, “I, just wanted to talk? Are you busy?”

“No, not really”

“Oh okay”, he said “uhm…...how’s school?”

“To be honest”, Yuchan heaved a sigh, “It sucks, so so so bad I have like fifteen tests in two weeks and a test everyday in some subject or the other and I kinda wanna die. They’re killing us because it’s final year and you probably don’t want to hear any of that”

“No no, I get it….school was tough for me too”

“Hey, so why did you call? Is something up?” he asked.

“Uh..”, he wasn’t really thinking, the call was on impulse, “I just wanted to talk”

“Oh...okay…..uhm, can you hold on a sec my mom wants something”

Donghun heard indecipherable mumbles from Yuchan and whom he think is his mom. A minute or so later he came back on.

“Sorry about that”, said Yuchan.

“That’s fine, don’t worry”

“And uhh…….bad news”

He braced himself. Bad news? What now?

 

“My mom and dad want you to visit- mom hold on”

 

Donghun could hear his mom clearly, she was trying to get his phone.

 

“Mom, I’ll give it a little while later, after I’m done talking? Please”, he heard over the line.

 

It was his first call and he already had to talk to Yuchan’s mother? What should he even say? Where should he start?

 

“I’m so so sorry”, said Yuchan, “I locked my room, she can’t interfere now. Hopefully”

 

“She seems to love you lots” he said, he saw his reflection on the window, he was smiling.

 

“Yeah, she does. Sometimes it can get a little too much, like now. She said she wants to talk to you right now and wants you to visit next sunday”

 

“Really?”

 

“It’s fine I’ll tell her you’re busy or something. We aren’t….anything...”

 

“We’re friends though.”

 

Yuchan said nothing and Donghun began to panic. 

 

“But mom and dad are expecting a whirlwind romance of some sort, and I know you want to take things slow. So I don’t want to pressure you into anything”

Donghun suppressed a chuckle, “You’re too mature for your age, let the adults do the thinking”

 

“Okay ‘adult’,what do you think?”, he said, mirth in his tone.

 

“I don’t want to lie to your parents. So I’ll visit this sunday”

 

“You will?”

 

“Yeah”

 

“You’re serious?”

 

“I am. I don’t want to get off on the wrong foot with your family. You’re putting so much thought into this. I haven’t been the most...understanding….or helpful. I want to be the adult here. So don’t stress and focus on your studies”

“Oh uhm wow….”, said Yuchan, hesitance dripping from his words, “I..didn’t think you’d be okay with this. Warning though, they could be pretty overbearing and my mom will probably try to threaten you. Dad’s cool, he might cry though”

“C-cry?” asked Donghun. He wasn’t good with sad things. Best case scenario, he would cry along with him.

“the usual my-child-is-growing-up-and-leaving-the-nest-soon thing, he’s pretty emotional these days“

“Oh okay, tell me if I need to do something specific”

“Nope, nothing. Just don’t be a drug addict and don’t be involved in anything illegal”

“I’ll have to speed up the addiction recovery thing with my therapist, but we’re a-okay on the illegal stuff”

“Wait really?”

“Gosh no”, he chuckled, “ you believed me?”

“Uh…….no” said Yuchan.

“Oh my god you did!”

“Well I guess if you are recovering I wouldn’t mind. And, let’s say ‘if’ that’s the case, like you would be putting in the effort right? To recover? No one’s perfect”

“Yeah…….same to you”

“What?”

“If you have a problem and are going through something, I’ll support you through it too”

“Thanks….I didn’t know whose help I’d ask to get out of the gang, arms dealing is a pretty good business”

“Ha. Ha” said Donghun, a mock laugh, “Don’t you have to study?” he continued

“Oh please no. I just got back from the institution and they were drilling some math formulas into everyone’s heads”

“Calculus?”

“Just hearing it makes my brain melt”

“Just a few more months and you’re out” said Donghun, “Fighting” he added.

“Then there’s college application…...ugh, but thanks”

Donghun relaxed and sat on the bed, “What do you want to do?” he asked. Yuchan told him about his dreams to take over his father’s dance studio. The boy was in the school soccer team but quit in the eleventh grade, choosing to focus on his studies. He talked about all his friends but it was clear Byeongkwan was his closest

“What do you do?” asked Yuchan

“Music Theory, I want to pursue something in music. Anything honestly”

“Do you produce stuff?”

“Yup, don’t ask me to play it to you. I’m crap at it”

“You read my mind”, said Chan, “But please, can I listen? Pretty please?”

“I need payment then”

“I’ll do anything come on please!”

Now was his chance, he could ask him to go out.

“How about we go to the mall before we see your parents? Sometime before Sunday?”

Yuchan gasped, “....The mall? Just the two of us?”, he asked.

“Yeah?”

“Cool……...that’s cool” he said, “I’ll talk to you later, uhm, bye”, he cut the call before Donghun could reply.

Donghun fell back on the bed, phone tossed to the side.

He had a date.

With Yuchan.

‘Did I just do that?’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> But i feel like I created something I can't handle with this monster of a fic. I will continue but damn I didn't expect it to go this long. Comments, bookmarks and kudos are always appreciated and I love LOVE LOVE reading and interacting ^_^ Sorry for any errors and i'll try to fix them!

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any errors. Tried to fix as much as I could. My biggest fear is the characters being OOC. I hope they aren't.
> 
> For some clarification;  
> The Archives:- A private company that is established world wide which takes in information about the individual and their soul mate marks to help them find their soul mates. They ensure your meeting and validation.  
> The System:- The database Archives have on people and their marks


End file.
